Gohan On New Namek
by Grand Wolf
Summary: COMPLETE! A sequel to Gohan's Journey To The Past. With the androids gone, now Gohan and co. are on their way to New Namek to get a new Kami. The trip isn't going to be as easy as it seems, because mysterious forces are headed that way as well...
1. The journey begins

A/N: This is the sequel to Gohan's Journey to the Past. You asked for it, now here it is! I would like to thank all the people who requested a sequel, I'm glad you liked the original. This is the adventures of Gohan, Sixteen, Trunks and Bulma as they take off for New Namek. For those who are wondering, Cell isn't scheduled to appear in Gohan's time for three years. (original information acquired from the manga). Also, they have to go to New Namek because, even though a human could become Kami, only nameks can make dragonballs. It is going to be quite difficult for you to understand if you didn't read the original. If you want to read this anyway, don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!

Despite their enthusiasm, it took a few days for the ragtag group of adventurers to leave the planet. They had to pack up tons of food. Literal tons, as saiyans eat inhuman amounts of food. Bulma also had to make sure that there were plenty of sleeping quarters. Sixteen, being completely robotic, would serve as the watch while the others slept.

Sixteen had been hired by the Briefs family to be Bulma's bodyguard. He was given the name Shousaku, and soon was found walking about the Briefs household doing whatever he was inspired to do. Once his A.I. was advanced enough, he took it upon himself to assume Shousaku as his name, and refused to answer to Sixteen. He said that Sixteen was a designation given to him by a murderer and a madman. He wanted no part of Dr. Gero's legacy. He took it upon himself to read as much as he could, on any subject. It amazed Bulma when he was able to understand poetry. He interpreted the information as it was intended. Such a deed was unthinkable in the field of modern robotics. Sixteen did not possess artificial intelligence anymore, he possessed actual intelligence.

Videl was given the job of taking care of Bulma's house. Since the facility was staffed by all sorts of help, her job basically entitled living in the house. She was also given the task of reassuring people that Bulma was still very much alive, and would be returning eventually.

Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard to convince Videl of what was going on. She didn't bat an eye as Gohan explained, at length, the entirety of the situation. Apparently, the business with the androids, combined with Gohan's spectacular annihilation of them, made it impossible to surprise her.

The day of the departure came. They packed all of the belongings they would need into a series of capsules, and climbed into the ship. They were seconds from taking off.

"Wait a minute!" A voice said. Suddenly, Videl walked into the room. "Gohan!" She shouted.

Gohan jumped out of the ship. He walked towards her, confused. "What is it?" Gohan asked.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck." She said. He nodded.

"Thanks…" He turned away. Before he could get all the way turned around, she suddenly grabbed him. She turned him to face her. "What is it?" He asked.

Suddenly, she kissed him. He let himself enjoy it for a few seconds longer than she expected. When he finally pulled back, he was blushing, and she was smiling. They looked at each other, feeling a sense of awkwardness, and a rush that Gohan hadn't expected.

"What was that for?" He asked, unable to get the grin off of his face.

"For luck." She said.

He reached down, and kissed her back. "For luck." He said, still smiling. "See you when we get back!" He said. He turned around, and walked into the ship.

"Way to go Gohan!" Bulma said, laughing. "I told you that you'd wind up with a cute girl!" She said. He shrugged.

"I'll discuss that with her when we get back." He said, still smiling.

Shousaku was monitoring the ship's systems. Bulma had tried to program the knowledge of the ship into him, but he insisted that she _teach _the information to him. He didn't understand why the interaction between Gohan and Videl was so, stimulating to them. Still, he knew that there was something there, something that an android cannot comprehend. He felt somehow at a loss, that he couldn't understand why it was, special. Shousaku had asked Bulma to get different clothes for him. He detested walking around with the red ribbon logo anywhere on his body. Shousaku was wearing a pair of loose pants and a capsule corp brand jacket.

Gohan was in the gravity room. She had agreed to put one on the ship so he could train Trunks to fight. Shousaku didn't need the room, he was as strong as he could ever get. Gohan was training himself, as he could think of little else to do at the moment. After an exhausting routine, he walked out of the room.

Karin had managed to survive the android's onslaught, without his tower intact. Luckily for Gohan, however, he still managed to find a way to grow senzu. Gohan had brought a small bag of the miraculous beans. He was almost certain that they wouldn't run into trouble, but they had thought so on their trip to namek.

He walked into the main room, where Bulma was looking for something to do. She had packed all sorts of board games for the trip. They both knew, of course, that they would wind up playing them all to death before the trip was over.

"OH!" She said, looking up. "Care to play a game of chess?" She asked.

"Sure." Gohan said, shrugging his shoulders. Even though he was a savior of two timelines, and a warrior of unfathomable power, he was nevertheless a nerd.

She set up each of the pieces, and the two of them started up a game. Gohan, while not religiously dedicated, was more proficient at the game than Bulma. As a very technical person, she wasn't too good at strategy games. Still, being a genius meant that she was far better than your average person. She wasn't quite as good as Gohan, though, who had an intimate knowledge of strategy as a whole.

Therefore, Gohan defeated her soundly. "Up for another game?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, I can only get my butt kicked a few times before the fun ends." She said, grinning. "I guess I'll go grab one of the romance novels I packed and start reading." Gohan cast her a suspicious look. "What? I can't read something for fun? Hey, I'm not the most well read person, so get off my case." Gohan laughed.

"Excuse me, Gohan?" It was Shousaku. "I was wondering, do you think you'd be willing to teach me this game?" He asked.

"You mean chess?" Gohan asked. "Sure, I'll teach you." He said.

He had to explain, in detail, how each piece moved. Normally, a person would slowly but surely pick up on strategies, and eventually learn how to play the game. Unlike most games, chess cannot be won simply through understanding the rules. The game required intense concentration, and deep, analytical thought.

They played their first game. Predictably, Gohan beat Shousaku. Even though the android was able to calculate moves, he didn't understand humans enough to predict Gohan's strategy. Shousaku didn't want to give up though, and even after Gohan backed out of a fourth rematch, the android took the game board back out and began to analyze the game, strategy by strategy, for the next four hours.

Bulma felt happier than she ever had. True, even if they could get new dragonballs, they wouldn't be able to resurrect Vegeta, Krillen, or any of the others. However, buildings aren't people, and a new Shenron would be able to at least resurrect those killed within the past year, as well as repair the damaged buildings.

Trunks, meanwhile, entered the gravity room. He began training intensely. He trained heavily with his sword. The sword was acquired a month prior from a warrior called Tapion. Tapion had been sealed in a magical box. A wizard had tricked them into opening the box via a device that Bulma invented. Unfortunately for the wizard, Tapion recognized him immediately, and slew him. Wanting to avoid any problems, Tapion was given a time machine to go back to his own time in. To thank them, he gave them the sword. Gohan had permitted Trunks to keep the weapon, and the boy became obsessed with mastering it.

It would take at least another month to reach New Namek, so they had plenty of time to train. They thought that the journey would be an easy one, but they'd been wrong before…

A/N: Sorry about the bland chapter, I needed to introduce everything right. Yes, I couldn't stand _not _giving Trunks his sword, he just didn't feel right without it. Just in case you were wondering, Shousaku means 'ruse' in Japanese, or so said the online translator I consulted.


	2. The Aliens

A/N: Well time to pick the action up a little bit. I checked Shousaku online again, by entering both 'ruse', and 'business policy'. Oddly enough, Shousaku seems to mean both! Oh well, 'ruse' is a good word for a disguised android, anyway. Just so you know, I've never seen or heard anything that indicates that anyone else but the nameks can make dragonballs. If you can present some sort of evidence, then I'll look into it. Besides, getting the dragonballs from another source would ruin my story! J

The ship traveled onward through space. Its passengers tried their best to pass the time as best they could. Gohan and Trunks trained, Shousaku played chess, and Bulma read books. Overall, they spent the majority of their time trying to overcome the sheer boredom of their trip.

A week passed since they left the earth. Bulma was sleeping soundly, she had fallen asleep in a pilot's chair. Shousaku hadn't bothered to awaken her, because he didn't feel it was necessary.

"Attention, foreign ship." Suddenly, a signal contacted them. She started awake, shook her head, and walked over to the transmitter. "Attention, foreign ship, if you do not contact us back, we will destroy you."

"Calm down, calm down, I'm here." She said. "Who is this?" She asked.

"We will be asking the questions." The voice said.

"Listen buddy, I don't think you have any right…" She said.

"Stop your ship, or we will destroy it." The voice said. "We wish to meet with you."

"Fine, fine, let me stop the ship, give me a moment, okay?" She said.

"Very well." the voice said.

She walked over to the pilot's chair, and flipped a couple of switches. The ship stopped. She walked over to the transmitter. "I've stopped the ship." she said.

"Good, we will be boarding your ship in five minutes." The voice said. "Await our presence, that is all."

"I'd better wake up Trunks and Gohan." She said, turning to Shousaku. She walked over to Gohan's quarters. She opened the door. Gohan was sleeping soundly, dressed only in his underwear. She quickly backed out. "Shousaku…" She whispered. "Wake up Gohan for me."

"Why don't you want to do it?" Shousaku asked, curious.

"He's not…umm, presentable, at the moment. I'll go wake up Trunks." She walked over to her son's room. She walked in, and gently awoke her son. "Trunks, wake up."

"Huh?" The youth asked.

"We've been stopped by some aliens." She said. "I don't know what they want, but I think we should be on our guard."

"Okay." Trunks said. When Bulma and Trunks left his room, they discovered that Gohan was wide awake, and fully dressed.

"Shousaku said something about a transmission."

"Yeah…an alien told us to stop." She said. "I did, is that okay?" She asked.

"I doubt that any of them present much of a threat to me." Gohan said. "It's highly unlikely that they'll have anyone aboard that's anywhere near Frieza's strength." he smiled. "And I could kill Frieza with one hand behind my back." He said. He turned to Bulma. "Still, the three of us should probably activate ki distorters. You've got one installed, don't you, Shousaku?" he said.

"Why me?" Shousaku asked.

"If they can't sense your ki with their scouters, they might think something's up." He said.

"Why would they have scouters?" Bulma asked.

"If I were a betting man, I'd bet that those guys used to work for Frieza. Just because we killed his whole family, doesn't mean a few of their servants didn't survive."

Suddenly, the craft lurched. "They're here." Bulma said, pointing out the obvious.

The door of their craft swung open, and a pair of warriors dressed in armor, wearing scouters, stepped into the craft. Gohan was tempted to say 'told you so', but didn't. One of them was an ugly fellow with a lizard-like face, and yellow skin. The other was somewhat human-ish, but with two large horns that curved backward.

"Who are you?" One of them said.

"My name is Son Gohan, this is my assistant, Bulma Briefs, her son, Trunks, and this is my bodyguard, Shousaku." Gohan said.

"You look familiar…" The yellow one said, looking into Gohan's eyes. "Are you a saiyan?"

"'Saiyan?'" Gohan asked, incredulous. "What's a saiyan?" He said. He turned to Bulma. "What's a saiyan, do you know?"

"I don't have a clue." She said.

"I want to know something, why are a group of people like you traveling in space?" He said. He checked his scouter. "You've only got a power level of twenty." he turned to Bulma. "That one's got a power level of seven." He said. "The little one's power level of six." He turned to Shousaku. "The big one's power level is twenty five." he snickered.

"Pathetic." The other one said.

"What's a power level?" Gohan asked.

"That's a number that measures your strength." The yellow one answered.

"Wow, Shousaku's stronger than me?" Gohan asked. "I guess it makes sense, he is my bodyguard after all."

"You still haven't answered our question…" the horned one said. "Why are you traveling through space."

"We are traveling through space to explore it." Gohan said. "We're from a planet called Gubli. We Gublians just discovered spaceflight. I've never met any aliens before." he feigned excitement. "Wow, just think, all of the people back home are going to be really excited when they find out that there are other beings in the universe!" he said.

"I know, isn't that fantastic, Trunks?" Bulma asked, not batting an eye.

"Yeah! And to think, Shousaku didn't think that we'd run into any aliens." He said. Gohan nearly turned around and slapped Trunks upside his lavender covered head. Shousaku wasn't capable of acting, he was only an android.

"I never said that we _wouldn't _run into any aliens…" Shousaku said. "I merely thought that it would be unlikely." Incredible, Gohan thought, he pulled it off flawlessly.

"Come with us!" The yellow one said. "We've got a few more questions for you to answer."

"_How was I?" _Trunks asked, telepathically.

_"Perfect." _Gohan said, also telepathically.

_"What about me?" _Bulma asked.

_"W-wait a minute…" _Gohan said. _"Since when have _you _been able to communicate telepathically!"_

_"Surprise!" _She said. _"Trunks taught me." _Gohan nearly laughed, may wonders never cease…

_"So, why do we have to disguise our ki?" _Trunks asked.

_"We need to know who their working for. We need to make sure that they're not going to New Namek." _Gohan said.

_"Oh…" _Trunks said.

_"Gohan…" _Shousaku said. Shousaku had a transmitter built into him that he could use to communicate with Gohan via his android arm. _"Why are we disguising ourselves? We are clearly strong enough to defeat them."_

_"Remember the chess game?" Gohan asked._

_"'Make sure that you don't reveal your strategy too early', I understand." _Shousaku said, quoting Gohan from his chess lessons from earlier.

Gohan sat in the interrogation room. Thanks to his ingenious plan, he made _himself _out to be the ship's designer and builder. Bulma, smartly, played stupid. Gohan could handle any kind of torture they threw at him. Bulma was too weak, Trunks wasn't old enough to make up a good story, and Shousaku had already acted the part of just the lowly bodyguard.

"Son Gohan, huh?" The man asked him. He was even uglier than the yellow warrior, if that was possible. This one had a dog like face, with flaming orange fur. Gohan liked the color orange, but he saw this as abuse of a good color. "I hate scientists…" the man said. "You're going to give me the coordinates to your planet!" He said, flipping a switch. Gohan feigned pain, and pretended to pant.

"I don't know what you want…" he said.

"Hmm…" The dog said. "Perhaps I should turn up the pain!" He flipped a second switch. Gohan felt a slight twitch, not even beginning to resembele real pain. He screamed out, acting like he was being killed. He collapsed, acting exhausted. "Now, tell me your coordinates…"

"Okay, okay, but I'll need to be able to understand your coordinates system. I can't give you coordinates if I don't know what yours is like." He said.

"Fine, but if you do anything funny, I'll kill the child."

The words, 'go ahead and try', were in Gohan's mind, but instead he said. "Okay, okay, fine I'll cooperate." he said.

He asked for Bulma to accompany him. The two of them switched roles rather easily. Bulma listened in while Gohan was explained everything. Anything that he didn't know how to do, he asked Bulma to do, pretending that it was 'less important work'. Within a few minutes, they managed to enter completely jumbled coordinates into the system. The coordinates were for a valid planet, yes, but that planet certainly wasn't earth, not by a long shot. Gohan had entered the coordinates for the planet that they'd run into when they had come to namek in the first place, the one with people that tried to kill them.

Gohan smiled at the man who was supervising him. "Thank you, so much, for giving us all of this useful information. I'm afraid that we'll be leaving for our destination, thank you." He said. He began to turn around. The warrior, enraged, fired a ki blast at Gohan's back. Gohan barely noticed the energy slam into him, but turned around.

"Huh?" The alien shouted.

"Hmm, you're pretty strong, you nearly burned my clothing." Gohan said. He deactivated his distorter.

"Alright, buddy, let's check your power level." he said. Suddenly, his scouter exploded. "Holy…the thing didn't even give me a reading!" He said. "Guys, let's kill them!" He charged at Gohan.

Gohan didn't even react. He reached his hand out, grabbed the alien's head, and snapped his neck with a flick of the wrist. One of them reached for Bulma, but his hand was gone.

"What the?" The alien asked.

"Keep your hands off of my mother." Trunks said, holding his sword. The warrior was in two pieces before he even heard Trunks' words.

Shousaku was sitting in his cell, waiting calmly for the moment he was supposed to act. He just sat there, calmly waiting.

"Alright buddy…" A man said, opening the cell. "You're coming with…" he didn't get the words out. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I apologize, my friend." Shousaku said, pulling his fist out of the alien's stomach. "I must go to my friends." he walked out of his cell. Several of the aliens tried to blast him in the back. Shousaku merely ignored them, and kept walking. He found Gohan, who had destroyed the entirety of the crew. Shousaku didn't understand why he killed them, but he didn't criticize him either.

Within moments, they had downloaded all of the information on the ship, and left it. They set on course for a nearby star. With all the information they needed, they went back to their ship.

"Guys…" Bulma said. "You're not going to like this…" She turned to the others. "According to this…these guys were leftovers from Frieza and King Cold's empires. They've reunited under some new guy, some guy who calls himself Lord Chitai."

"Lord Chitai?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, and according to this, he's much stronger than Frieza was." Bulma said.

"Hmm, I wonder how much stronger?" Gohan asked.

A/N: there you have it, folks! By the way, Chitai is **_NOT _** some long lost relative of Frieza in any way, shape or form. I'm not _that _unoriginal. Oh, and by the way, Chitai seems to mean silly, or foolish.


	3. Arrival on New Namek

A/N: The 'unoriginal' line in chapter two was meant for a certain reviewer who accused me of not being original in my last fic. I forgive you, I just wanted to see if you'd catch it. Well, anyway, now things are going to heat up. I hope you enjoy!

The ship neared New Namek. They pulled up close to the planet, and dropped down to a slower speed in a matter of moments. Gohan walked over to the window.

"This isn't good…" he said.

The planet was surrounded by ships of all shapes and sizes, about a dozen different ships. They all looked to be there to keep strangers out of the way. The planet was occupied. Gohan decided that they needed to un-occupy it.

"Attention…" The transmitter said. "This planet is under the jurisdiction of Lord Chitai. We are ordering you to leave the area immediately. Failure to comply will result in the destruction of your craft." It said.

"They don't appear to be friendly…" Bulma said.

"Bulma, does the ship come with any way to leave it in mid-space?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I installed a door that could be used for emergency repairs, why?" Bulma asked.

"Because…I think the nameks need to be freed of this orbital clutter." Gohan said.

"Gohan…" It was Shousaku. "Let me go. I don't need to breathe, they can't pick me up with their scouters, and I can destroy the entire force within moments." he said. "These, nameks, from what you say, are a peaceful people." He looked into Gohan's eyes. "This kind of cruelty cannot be tolerated." He said.

"Good idea." Gohan said.

"We are giving you five minutes to comply." the transmitter said.

Within moments, Shousaku was standing outside the ship. Thanks to magnetically charged boots, he could stand on the ship without floating off into space. He took off. He fired a series of blasts at the nearest ship.

The vessel burst into flames, and began to fall towards the planet. Shousaku flew off, and landed on a nearby craft. He used that craft as a platform to destroy another craft. He then flew off of that ship, and turned around and blasted it, before landing on another ship.

Within minutes, Shousaku had destroyed all of the ships surrounding New Namek. After about ten minutes, they landed safely on the planet's surface.

Gohan opened the door, and stepped out of the craft. He looked around, surprised. The planet looked very much like the original Namek. It was almost as if the original planet was restored. He was wearing a purple gi like piccolo's. He was afraid that if he showed up in anything else, they might get the wrong impression.

He scanned the area for powerful kis. He wasn't shocked to discover several powerful kis, that weren't nameks. "Bulma…" Gohan said. "You stay here." He turned to Trunks. "Stay with your mother, Shousaku, come with me."

"Why can't I go?" Trunks asked.

"Your mother needs protection, Trunks, if these idiots find her, she'll need protection from them. It's not that I trust Shousaku more than you. I feel that you're more than strong enough to handle whatever comes out exploring. If this Chitai is on the planet, like I think he is, he may be too strong for you, yet." He said. And with that, Gohan and Shousaku took off.

"Where to, first?" Shousaku asked.

"First, we're going to find the source of the largest Namek ki on the planet, and talk to him." Gohan said. They discovered the location of the ki, and flew down to meet the namek there. The house looked similar to Guru's old house on Namek, but it wasn't placed on a giant pillar of rock like the old one was.

As expected, there were a few armor dressed goons awaiting them. Gohan and Shousaku landed, and walked over towards the house where the namek likely was. The armor dressed idiots stepped forward.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. He was a blueish colored fishlike alien.

"We are here to see the nameks." Gohan said. "You're not going to stop us."

The alien swung at Gohan. Gohan caught his fist, and placed his hand inches from its face. "Who do you think you are!" The alien shouted.

"I'm giving you and your crew five minutes to clear off this planet, or I'll kill all of you."

"Screw you!" The alien roared. Suddenly, Gohan blasted his head clean off. The headless body collapsed to the ground.

"Shousaku, clean up the rest of them, I have a namek to see." Gohan said. Shousaku nodded, and destroyed the entire group in a matter of seconds. Gohan had explained how Frieza had killed so many innocents. Knowing that these people once worked for was enough for Shousaku not to show them any mercy.

Suddenly, a namek jumped in front of Gohan. "Who are you." The namek asked.

"I am a friend." Gohan said.

"A friend?" The namek said, scowling. "That's who they said they were." He growled.

"My name is Son Gohan…perhaps you remember me?" He asked.

The namek's eyes went wide. "G-Gohan?" He asked. "Come on in, I'm sure Moori's happy to see you." He said.

Gohan stepped forth, and opened the door. Inside was a rather large and old looking namek. "Moori!" Gohan said. "It's me, Gohan, remember me?" He said.

"Gohan?" Moori said, looking up. "As in the little boy that helped destroy Frieza and his minions?" Moori asked. He gave Gohan the once over. "My my, I guess you are." He said. "You've gotten larger, but your ki still feel's like Gohan. How are you?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Moori. What's going on here?" He asked.

"Soon after we relocated, some of the remnants of Frieza's army tried to come here to get the dragonballs. We didn't hand them over." He said.

"I see…" He said. In reality, he was still confused. If they refused to hand over the dragonballs, why were they even still alive.

"You see, we repelled them. The entire army they sent was eradicated." Moori said. Gohan stared. "That created an unusual situation."

"How did you beat them?" Gohan asked.

"Well…that nice fellow, Dr. Briefs, gave us a capsule that contained a gravity enhancing room. We were able to fight back because now, the average warrior is strong enough to defeat any of Frieza's minions." Gohan shook his head in confusion. He'd never heard of the gravity room.

"Okay, now why were they out there, when we got here?" Gohan asked.

"They left us completely alone for several years. We thought that we had defeated most of their stronger warriors. It seems that the remnants got together with the remnants of other army's that were made leaderless, thanks to your father." Moori said. "Nearly a year ago, the first of them showed up. They said that they worked for a powerful warrior named Lord Chitai. They said that Chitai wanted us to work for him. We naturally wanted to refuse. What we decided to do was tell him that we would consider the offer." Moori said.

"How long did that last?" Gohan asked.

"About four months. After that, they got a less patient. When they discovered that we could multiply asexually, they ordered us to make as many new warriors as we could. They threatened our lives. Luckily, they were ignorant as to how long the incubation period lasted. We told them that we could only reproduce at a rate of one infant per elder per year." He said.

"So, you've only had to make one egg for them so far?" Gohan said.

"Yes, especially since I told them that I was the only one capable of laying them." Moori managed a smile. "However, now that you've destroyed their operation here, that _Lord_ Chitai person is likely to show up himself. His men like to brag that he's even stronger than Frieza." Moori said.

"That's funny…" Gohan said, grinning. "I'm even stronger than my father."

"You are?" Moori asked.

"Yes, I am far stronger than my dad was when he beat Frieza. In fact, I killed a warrior that could kill a dozen Friezas." Gohan said. "I'm not alone, either. I've brought two extremely strong warriors." Gohan said.

"So you think you can beat Lord Chitai?" Moori asked.

"I'm certain of it." Gohan said.

"Good, than you can beat him when he decides to show up." Moori looked long and hard at Gohan. "Now, tell me, why are you really here?"

"A few years ago, two powerful warriors killed everyone I knew, except for a small few…" Gohan said. "Now, I have destroyed these warriors, but my world is in ruins. My home planet's kami was also killed. I was hoping you'd be able to help us out with that." Gohan said.

"You want me to send one of the nameks back home with you?" Moori asked. "I'll make you a deal, you get rid of that Lord Chitai person, and I'll see to it that your world gets a new kami."

Gohan nodded. "He shouldn't be a big problem." He said.

A/N: Well, that's it, the third chapter. Things are going to get more interesting in the next chapter.


	4. The Nikai

Gohan was happily munching on a bowl of fried rice. He knew that that Lord Chitai guy was going to show up pretty quickly, but he felt that he had all the time in the world. He felt that, after Cell, no one could possibly challenge him seriously.

He put the last of twenty bowls full of rice down, and got up to stretch a little. He stepped out of the ship, where Trunks and Bulma were already sitting around. He looked at the two of them. Bulma was relaxing, and Trunks was training.

"Trunks." Gohan said. "You've gotten a lot stronger."

"Yeah, but I'm still not quite a super saiyan yet." He said.

"I don't think that will be relevant, these guys worked for Frieza, and he kept any minions that were even near his power level." He said.

Later that day, a group of space pods entered the planet's atmosphere. Gohan presumed that one of them contained Chitai. He searched for their kis. They weren't very strong. He turned to Trunks. "Trunks, get ready, we have guests." He said. "Shousaku." Gohan said. The android walked out of the ship. "I want you to stay with Bulma, we're going to pay the new guests a visit." Gohan said. Shousaku nodded.

They flew off in the direction of the space pods. The new arrivals were standing there, waiting patiently for Gohan and Trunks. There were five of them. They had scouters, and anticipated resistance from the saiyan duo.

The largest one had dark green skin, and a human looking face. He had long red hair, and yellow, lizard like eyes. The next largest one looked like a giant walking wolf, tail and all. Next to him was a four armed warrior that looked like a giant blue dragon. The next one was an ugly, red colored frog like man, with the eyes to match. The smallest one had pink skin, an two huge horns that came from its forehead, and swept all the way down its back.

Gohan and Trunks landed. The entire group of enemies just watched them with growing interest. Gohan could tell right away that these warriors were never Frieza's minions. The weakest one, who happened to be the tallest one, was about the power of Captain Ginyu. The next weakest one was as strong as Frieza was in his first form. The next weakest was as strong as Frieza's second form. The next was as strong as Frieza's third form. The next one was as strong as Frieza's final form, at half strength. The most powerful one, which happened to be the smallest one, had power that could rival Frieza's own. If Chitai's elites were this strong, he had to be even stronger.

"Greetings…" The smallest one said, stepping forward. "I am General Nikai, and these boys are my Nikai Squad. Sound off, boys!" He said.

"Gyudon!" The large green one said. He had the lowest power.

"Subutar!" The black wolf-man said. He had the third highest power.

"Tebat!" The four armed dragon said. He had the second highest power

"Boudara!" The frog-like man said. He had the fourth strongest power.

"You're like someone I knew…" Gohan said.

"You must be talking about those posing idiots, the Ginyu Force. Pathetic weaklings that would rather dance around and eat candy than fight. Rest assured, we will not be as playful…" Nikai said.

"Hm…you're uglier than them, if that's a good thing." Gohan said.

"Insolent braggart." Tebat growled. "We shall annihilate you!"

"Calm down, Tebat. Gyudon, you're up." Nikai said.

The huge warrior stepped forward. Gohan looked over to Trunks. The young man's eyes were begging for the first shot. Gohan nodded. "Trunks, you can go first." Gohan said.

The younger saiyan walked forward. Gyudon casually strolled up to him. Gyudon towered over Trunks by at least four feet. Trunks merely smiled. He jumped into the air, and slammed his fist into Gyudon's face.

The brute barely moved. He reached out, and grabbed Trunks. With one swift motion, the young saiyan was on the ground. Trunks pulled himself to his feet. He wasn't hurt too bad, he just needed to push himself a little farther.

Gohan's smile was gone. Something wasn't right. These guys weren't as weak as he thought. Gyudon, whose power was roughly equal to Captain Ginyu before, was now as strong as Frieza's first form. If all of these guys were capable of hiding their kis, they could be in real trouble. Since he was clearly supposed to be the weakest one, how much stronger were the rest of them?

Still, he wasn't too worried. Gyudon wasn't very fast, and although the young man wasn't a super saiyan quite yet, Gohan knew that Trunks was still strong enough to take the brute down.

Trunks stood back up, and came at Gyudon. This time, his hit mattered. He slammed his foor into the side of Gyudon's face, and knocked him away. Gyudon stood back up, and came charging at Trunks. Luckily, Gyudon was as smart as he was fast, and he only hit an after image. Trunks came back, and slammed his knee into Gyudon's stomach. Gyudon doubled over, and Trunks took the advantage. He started to kick and punch the larger warrior repeatedly. Soon, the fight was one sided. Gyudon couldn't get a hit in.

"Not bad…" Nikai said.

Trunks followed up with a kick. He couldn't hit Gyudon, because a mysterious energy shield appeared. Electricity flowed through Trunks' body, and he fell to the ground. He dragged himself to his feet, and looked at Gyudon, who was grinning. Trunks wasn't winning the fight by as big of a margin as he ought to be able to.

Gyudon went on the offensive. His hits were so slow, that Trunks was able to avoid almost all of them. The last hit, however, connected, and Trunks flew off into the distance. He stood up, panting. Gyudon's punches felt like someone was slamming a brick wall into your chest. Trunks knew that a rib was broken.

He decided to use his trump card. Trunks grabbed the handle of his sword, and charged. Gyudon punched at the demi-saiyan, but missed him completely. Suddenly, Trunks was behind him. Nikai's jaw dropped.

One second, Trunks was behind Gyudon, the next, he was about twenty feet away. His breath came quickly. Trunks was close to passing out. He knew that his body was as sore as could be.

Gyudon turned around and laughed. "You fool, you missed me…" He said.

"D…did I?" Trunks asked. Gyudon's head suddenly rolled off of his shoulders.

The entire Nikai Squad watched as the giant's head fell off, and then, each of his arms dropped. Finally, his legs fell out from underneath him. Only Nikai and Gohan actually saw what happened. Trunks disappeared behind Gyudon. He drew his sword, and cut his left arm, then his right, then his legs, and finally his head. Then, the boy moved out of the way. He cut so fast, that the division between Gyudon's head and his neck was less than a millimeter wide. When he turned around, his head was jostled loose, and he died.

"You might want to heal your ally." Nikai said. He took his scouter off, and destroyed it. "I'm tired of this charade." He said. "Give him one of those senzus you brought from your home world. Oh, and you might want to call the big one that you left back at your base." He said.

Gohan bent over the youth, and fed him a senzu. Predictably, the boy was on his feet in a matter of seconds. Even though Trunks overpowered Gyudon, Gyudon was so strong that he was able to seriously injure Trunks. It didn't help that Trunks pushed himself to his limit to kill him, either. Trunks got a substantial boost from the fight, as the electric shock and broken ribs were rather severe injuries.

"General…" Subutar said. "The boy uses a sword." he said.

"I understand, you want to fight him yourself?" Nikai asked.

"Yes." Subutar said. Nikai nodded.

"So, you're the next one to fight?" Trunks asked.

Subutar bowed gracefully. Trunks, not expecting such an act, awkwardly did the same. "I am Subutar, swordsman elite." He held out his hand. Suddenly, a well decorated katana appeared in his hand. "I wish to challenge you, swordsman." Subutar said.

"I understand." Trunks said.

"I wish you to understand that none of my allies will come to my assistance. I only ask such a grace of you." Subutar said.

"He will not interfere." Trunks said. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Excellent." Subutar said. "If you end up dead, I solemnly swear that I will keep my allies from interfering until your body is properly dealt with. As this is a battle, I cannot promise any time for mourning. I only promise that your allies will be able to get your body off of the field. Furthermore, if you are disabled, but still alive, I will permit your ally to heal you." he said. "Please understand that even if I allow you to be healed, our battle ends. I will declare myself the victor, and will not fight you again." The alien said.

Trunks nodded. "Sounds like an idea." He said.

"Good, and General, do you agree to the conditions?" Subutar asked.

"Sure, why not…" Nikai said.

"Don't get me wrong, young man. I have every intention of killing you if the opportunity presents itself, I will not waste any opportunity to strike." Subutar said. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Trunks said. Trunks drew his sword, and charged. Blades clashed, and the two warriors strove against each other. After a few seconds, Subutar overpowered Trunks, but the boy dodged the swing.

Trunks came up from below, and swung upwards. Subutar jumped back to avoid the hit, and charged forward again. Subutar came straight across, and Trunks blocked it. Trunks came from above, and Subutar blocked. Subutar swung.

Trunks went to block the attack, but only met an afterimage. Not wanting to be caught off guard, he turned around, just in time to block a strike towards his back. Trunks swore he saw the warrior smile.

Subutar disappeared again. Trunks thrust forward, and Subutar's blade met his. The two of them struggled momentarily, and Trunks gained the advantage.

Subutar was sent flying back. He recovered just in time to see Trunks barreling towards him at full speed. He reached up to block the attack, but Trunks was gone. He reached up above, and blocked an attack. Trunks floated there in mid air, pushing downward.

Subutar felt the ground crack beneath his feet. He felt the aura's clash about them. Trunks was pushing himself, and Subutar was near his limit as well. The two warriors could feel their power flow against each other. Subutar had never found an equal to him in swordsmanship.

Gohan saw what Trunks did not see. The young man's aura was shifting slowly to gold. Gohan could see the occasional flairs of yellow amidst the sea of blue. He could see the tiny shifts to green in Trunks' eyes. Gohan could feel his ki slowly spiking to full power.

Mustering all of the power within himself, Subutar flung Trunks off. He flew off, and landed about twenty yards away. Subutar took a second to get a breather. Trunks stood his ground, waiting for his opponent to be on the ready. Trunks got the feeling that Subutar would have done the same for him.

"Why didn't you attack me, boy?" Subutar asked.

"Because…" Trunks said. "You would have given me a breather, wouldn't you?" Trunks asked.

"No…" Subutar said, in a way that practically screamed confirmation to Trunks. "Tell me, where did you get such an excellent weapon?"  
"It was granted to me as a gift from an ancient warrior called Tapion. The sword is millenia old, and is rumored to have been forged by a god." Trunks said.

"Truly a worthy weapon for a worthy warrior." Subutar said. He charged at Trunks, full bore. The tow of them clashed again, this time, Trunks was even with Subutar, and gaining a fast advantage against him.

Two auras, one a bright blue, and the other a deep crimson. Trunks was pushing himself to his limit, he could now feel the vast amount of power awaiting him. He could almost touch it.

Subutar felt it too. He could feel the huge amount of power that lie just under Trunks' abilities. Subutar knew that in a few moments, Trunks would surpass him.

Trunks shattered the stalemate. He pushed Subutar away, and the warrior flew off. Subutar ground to a halt, and stood up straight. He looked at Trunks. He had pushed himself to his very limits, and Trunks was surpassing his. Subutar dematerialized his weapon. "I surrender."  
"Huh?" Trunks said.

"I surrender, I will withdraw from the battle, if you will permit me." he asked.

"Go ahead." Trunks said. Subutar nodded his thanks.

"You truly are a gifted warrior, Trunks." Subutar said. "May honor guide your blade." he said.

"My turn." Tebat said. "I wish to fight him next." He said.

"If you don't mind, Gohan, why don't you take this one?" Trunks said.

"Gladly." Gohan said.

"You cannot do that!" Tebat said. "I don't wish to fight him, I want to fight the other one." Tebat said.

"It doesn't look like you'll get your way." Boudara said.

"Fine." Tebat said. "I will kill you for your insolence!" He roared. "Boy, I shall kill your companion for your refusal. His blood shall be on your hands!"

"Go ahead and try, Gohan's much stronger than I am." Trunks said. Tebat looked worried.

Gohan readied himself. Tebat, at rest, was as strong as Frieza's final form at half strength. He charged full speed at Tebat.


	5. Battle against Nikai

A/N: Subutar has his own back story that will be revealed slowly. He's an original character, and I hope you like him! He's going to be more than just a bit player in this story, but whether or not he actually joins the Z fighters remains to be seen. I have chosen to scale the entire Nikai Squad along Frieza's various forms to give a good idea as to where each member is at. Trunks, at this point in the story, is stronger than both Goku and Vegeta were right before each of them went super saiyan for the first time.. When I finally bring Trunks into the 'super saiyan club', his base super saiyan will be stronger than both Goku and Vegeta's initial super saiyan power levels. Just thought I'd let you know that this isn't an all Gohan story! Also, for someone who asked, Gohan's arm no longer has the ki absorption device, Bulma could not figure out how to make the absorption device without endangering Gohan's life. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the long Author's notes!

Tebat and Gohan began to go at it. Tebat was awfully fast, and having four arms made Gohan's life a bit difficult. He was about at Frieza's third form when they started, but when Tebat started pushing himself, he was rivaling Frieza's full power. Luckily, Gohan wasn't even fighting with half of his total power.

"Trunks!" Suddenly, a familiar figure descended from the sky. It was Shousaku, arriving to the location just in time. Trunks knew, from Gohan's explanation, that Shousaku was extremely powerful, and very capable of taking on strong foes.

"Good, you're here." Trunks said. Shousaku merely nodded.

Gohan charged at Tebat. He slammed his fist into Tebat's chest, knocking him backwards. Gohan flew forward, and met Tebat in midair. Tebat recovered in time, so Gohan wasn't able to follow through.

Tebat went on the offensive. He began to punch in rapid succession. Each strike was hard to block, as Gohan had two other limbs to track. Eventually, Tebat overwhelmed Gohan, and knocked him away.

Tebat flew through the air, trying to attack Gohan before he could recover. When he reached the saiyan, Gohan hadn't recovered yet. Tebat swung at him, but Gohan vanished.

Tebat felt Gohan's foot slam into the back of his head. Tebat was knocked forward. Tebat stood up, and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Gohan appeared right in front of him, and kicked him straight in the face. Tebat flew back. Gohan was already behind him, and he slammed Tebat into the ground. Tebat stood up, rage on his face.

"Come on, Tebat!" Boudara suddenly shouted. "We can take him."  
"Excellent idea!" Tebat said. The two of them walked towards Gohan, ready to attack.

Suddenly, Boudara felt a hand wrap around his neck.

"Who're you?" Boudara choked.

"My name is Shousaku, and you are not interfering with that battle." The android growled. Peaceful as he was, Shousaku knew how to intimidate when it was needed.

"Die fool!" Tebat roared, firing a ki blast. Dust flew up around them.

The dust settled. Shousaku barely felt the blast on his back. Tightening his grip on Boudara, he whipped around and hurtled the frog-like warrior in the direction of Tebat.

Tebat didn't have time to recover, so his amphibious companion slammed into him. Tebat and Boudara were carried off of the battlefield.

"How…" Nikai's eyes went wide. Shousaku had just overwhelmed one of the strongest warriors in the universe, and he couldn't detect his power level.

Suddenly, Boudara appeared behind Shousaku. He slammed his foot into the side of the android's head. Shousaku's head tilted slightly to the left. He straightened his neck.

Boudara screamed as the force of his kick flooded back into his leg. He felt the snapping of his thighbone, and he collapsed to the ground. Boudara looked up at Shousaku, who barely seemed to notice his assault. Concentrating his ki, Boudara reassembled his leg, allowing the bone to heal in a matter of moments.

"You regenerate?" Shousaku asked.

"Yes, it is the secret technique that got me into the Nikai Squad!" Boudara said. "Now you know that you can never kill me!" He roared.

"I do not intend to kill you." Shousaku said.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Tebat kept coming at each other. Tebat was a skilled fighter, something that Gohan hadn't anticipated. All of Frieza's minions (as well as the changeling himself) depended on their raw power to win for them. The Nikai Squad appeared to be made of real fighters. Gohan even detected an actual martial arts style in the fighting of Tebat, Subutar, and Gyudon. Although he hadn't seen much of Boudara, or Nikai himself, Gohan figured that the two of them were probably trained the same way.

Tebat came back at him, and the two of them began to fight as fast as they could. If Tebat hadn't had four arms, the fight would have been over long before. Gohan decided to end the fight.

He kicked Tebat into the ground, and brought his hands up to his head for the masenko. Tebat came flying up.

"Stop, or I will destroy you!" Gohan said.

"You wouldn't dare. From this angle, if you hit me, you'll destroy the whole planet. You're bluffing!" Tebat said.

"Am I?" Gohan said, charging ki into his hands.

"Very well, I surrender." Tebat said. Gohan lowered his hands. Gohan lowered his ki back to normal, and dropped to the ground. Suddenly, he saw Tebat charging at him. Gohan prepared himself for another battle.

Suddenly, two halves of Tebat flew past Gohan. Gohan's jaw dropped. Standing, with his sword pointed at the ground, was Subutar. He turned to Gohan, and nodded.

"Why did you kill your own ally?" Gohan said.

"Tebat is no ally of mine. He agreed to surrender, and attempted to kill you." Subutar said. "He had no honor."

"I could have taken him!" Gohan said.

"You don't understand." Subutar said. "He was going to kill you." He looked at Gohan, as if to say, 'figure it out',

Suddenly Gohan ducked. A kienzan flew over head. Subutar slashed his sword through the disc, and it exploded in a flash of light. Gohan looked down at the halved Tebat, who was somehow still alive. Gohan fired a ki blast and destroyed both halves of his body.

"So Tebat fired a kienzan behind me, and charged at me in order to distract me." He said. "You cut him in half to try to stop it. How is it that I didn't sense it?" Gohan asked.

"Unlike the minions of the one called Frieza, the servants of Chitai can sense ki. Tebat had a unique ability, he could suppress his own ki so well, so as not to be detected at all…" Subutar said.

"I can do that." Gohan said. "And so can you."

"Yes, but Tebat can even make his ki blasts undetectable. You don't know how many enemies fell for the same trick." Subutar said. "I neither felt nor saw his blast, but I've never seen him fail try the move." Subutar said.

"I thought Tebat was stronger than you?" Gohan asked.

"You'd expect that, wouldn't you?" Subutar said. "True, his power level is much higher than my own. However…" Gohan swore he saw him smile. "Power isn't everything."

"Subutar, how dare you!" Buodara said.

"I have served that tyrant for long enough!" Subutar roared. "I am destroying the chains that bind me to his evil will." Subutar said. "I will serve Chitai no longer!"

Boudara charged at Subutar. He flew up to kick him in the side of the head, but his foot flew off. Subutar pointed his sword at Boudara's head.

"Boudara, I do not wish to kill you, but do not force my hand!" Subutar said. Boudara charged.

Only Gohan saw what happened. Boudara came flying at Subutar. Subutar waited until his former ally was almost on top of him. Then, once Boudara was within range, Subutar sidestepped while swinging his sword forward. Boudara came at Subutar, hoping to hit him, but instead flew straight into Subutar's sword.

Gohan realized that Subutar was lying to him about who was stronger. True, Boudara was weaker than Subutar, but Subutar sidestepped Boudara far easier than he should have been able to. Boudara wasn't _that _much weaker that Subutar was supposed to be. Gohan realized that, if he had wanted to, Subutar could have easily defeated Trunks. Now that the warrior's true power was on display, Gohan understood that Subutar had some sort of plan in mind.

"You, do you have any idea how long it will take to replace those guys?" Nikai asked. "We'll have to go scouting around for potential warriors."

"I don't think you heard me, Nikai…" Subutar said, "I quit!" He shouted.

"Nobody quits the Nikai Squad!" Nikai shouted. "Not even the noble Subutar. You swore an oath to Chitai! When he finds out about your treachery, he'll annihilate your people!"

"So I should sacrifice the safety for a hundred worlds for the safety of my own world?" Subutar.

"If Chitai is anything like Frieza…" Gohan said. "He'll end up destroying your world anyway. He did that to the home world of my father, and Trunks'." he said. "We are half-saiyans. Frieza destroyed the entire population except for four." Gohan said. "The other two were killed in battle against my father." He looked at Nikai. "I will not allow such a tragedy to befall anyone else!"

"What do you intend to do about it, saiyan? Your people were unworthy, and weak. The saiyans were pathetic. Frieza was right to kill your forefathers." Nikai said.

"Now that the rest of your allies are dead, what do you say you and I get this over with." Gohan said. Nikai nodded.

The two warriors charged at each other. Gohan noticed that Nikai was already much stronger than Subutar. Which is probably why Subutar didn't try to kill Nikai himself. Gohan met Nikai in mid air. The diminutive warrior was fast, strong, and wasn't even trying yet. Gohan noticed that his strength lie in the ability to use both of his arms and his legs equally well.

Gohan charged forward. He kicked Nikai, and the alien flew off to the side. Gohan disappeared, and reappeared right above the alien warrior. He kicked the alien to the ground, and was there kicking him back up before he could react.

Nikai stood up, and smiled. He wiped a little blood from his mouth, and stared up at Gohan. "Well, boy, shall we take this fight to the next level?" he asked.

Gohan nodded. It was time to take this fight seriously. Gohan's ki began to swirl around him. He burst into super saiyan. The now golden haired Gohan let Nikai take in just how powerful he had become.

Nikai smiled. "Impressive…" He said. "You're far stronger than I anticipated. Still, it isn't nearly enough." He said. Gohan's eyes went wide. Nikai's ki had now exceeded first form Cell.

"Not bad, Nikai…" Gohan said, grinning. "I'm impressed…" He said.

"Let me guess, you've never fought a foe this strong." Nikai said.

"Not really, in fact, I killed a foe that's far stronger than you are." he said. "The foe I killed could easily dispatch you." Gohan said.

"You lie!" Nikai said. "No one except Lord Chitai is stronger than me."  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. "I learned long ago that there's always someone stronger out there in the universe. You're never the strongest, ever." Gohan said. "We all meet warriors that are mightier than us, It's the way of the universe, and you just met one." He said.

"Arrogant…" Suddenly, Nikai felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Gohan let his foot rest in Nikai's stomach for a second, to give his foe something to think about. Gohan brought his other foot over, and kicked Nikai away.

Nikai dragged himself to his feet. He began to pant, his breath coming short. Gohan was the strongest foe he'd ever fought, he never thought he'd have to do what was coming next…


	6. Clash of Powers

Now, it kicks into high gear. It's going to be straight action for the whole chapter. Things have intensified, and this isn't even the final battle! My lack of inspiration is to blame for me not updating this as soon as I updated the prequel.

"You're not bad, saiyan…" Nikai chuckled. "You're awfully strong." He began to concentrate his ki. Gohan watched his power spike to unfathomed levels. The entire world began to shake. The small continent they were standing on began to rumble. Gohan merely watched, awestruck. The sky turned dark, and lightening began to course through the air.

Nikai had already surpassed Cell's first form, and was catching up to his second formrm. Soon, Nikai was as strong as Perfect Cell, before he exploded.

"Wow, you're pretty strong…" Gohan said.

"I'm more than just strong…" Nikai said, glaring. "I AM POWER INCARNATE!" He roared.

"I've seen stronger." Gohan remarked. "Killed stronger too." Gohan shrugged. "Besides, I've been holding back too." Gohan said.

"Impossible." Nikai said. "Super saiyan is the pinnacle of saiyan power, it's been proven." Nikai chuckled. "You cannot be stronger than me." He said.

"You want proof?" Gohan said. "What you've seen so far is called super saiyan, but I have gone beyond its limitations." He said. Gohan's aura began to grow… "Now I will show you power beyond the super saiyan!"

Nikai's eyes bulged. "Impossible…" He said.

"NOT QUITE IMPOSSIBLE!" Gohan suddenly shouted. Power flew outward. Gohan's personal electrical storm returned. The planet shook. Nikai backed up. Gohan smiled. "Now, feel the power of the ascended super saiyan!" Gohan charged.

"Gohan's ki is huge!" Trunks said, he had never seen his mentor at full power.

"That form…" Subutar said.

The battle began. Gohan slammed his foot into Nikai's head, sending the warrior away. Nikai recovered, and was up in time to attack Gohan. The two of them battled back and forth, trying their best to overcome each other. Meanwhile, their power was shaking the world. A massive earthquake began to shake the land around them.

Trunks couldn't even see them anymore. All he saw was a flash of light across the sky. Shousaku was staring. Gohan had gotten stronger since his fight with Cell. Not a lot stronger, but stronger nonetheless.

Nikai slammed his fists into Gohan's back, sending him downward. Gohan recovered, and flew towards Nikai. Nikai swung around, but Gohan wasn't there anymore. Gohan kneed Nikai in the gut, causing the alien to double over in pain. Nikai swung vainly at Gohan, trying to get the saiyan's knee out of his stomach, but Gohan was already gone.

A foot to the back slammed Nikai to the ground. Nikai dragged himself to his feet, trying to get a feel for where the saiyan was. Fear was in his eyes, Gohan was moving so fast, that Nikai couldn't track him. Gohan appeared in front of Nikai, glaring. Nikai swung straight for Gohan's head.

Gohan caught his fist in mid swing. Nikai pushed against Gohan's hand, but discovered that Gohan was too strong for him. He put both arms, his back, and eventually his legs into pushing against Gohan's hand.

Gohan let go, and then sent an uppercut into Nikai's jaw. Nikai launched into the air. Gohan vanished.

Gohan appeared above Nikai, and kicked him to the right. He reappeared, and kicked him up. Gohan then appeared above him, and sent him crashing down. Then Gohan kicked him in the stomach.

Nikai hung off of Gohan's leg for a few seconds, and then he fell to the ground. As he hurtled to the ground, Gohan flew downward to cut him off.

Gohan kicked Nikai in the side about twenty feet from the ground. Nikai flew into a nearby mountain, sending the mass of rock and debris on top of him. Gohan landed, waiting for Nikai to come back out.

Nikai burst out of the mountain, and flew into the air. Gohan looked up. Nikai was battered, and panting, a maniacal look was in his eye. "Saiyan…" he growled, his breath was short. "Stupid saiyan…" He began to gather ki. "I can't defeat you, so I'll destroy this entire planet!" He said. Gohan watched as the ball of ki grew. "That's right, saiyan, I will kill you all!" He was hysterical. "Take this!" He shouted.

The ball came screaming out of the heavens, like the bringer of death. Gohan stood calmly, waiting for the attack to reach him. The ball came slowly, but certain to destroy the entire planet. The ball was now a mere three feet above his head. Trunks and Shousaku flinched, certain that Gohan would be killed, and that the rest of them would go with him.

Gohan raised his hand. The ball crashed into his hand, and stopped. Gohan felt the ground around him crumble, the down force pushing him into the ground. Gohan held the blast there, waiting calmly.

And then, Gohan pushed. The ball was sent hurtling back into the air, and straight at Nikai. Nikai moved out of the way of the blast. The ball of ki flew by him, barely missing the evil warrior.

Gohan launched into the air, and restarted the battle. Much to his chagrin, Nikai discovered that Gohan wasn't a bit winded. Every attempt at attacking was casually cast aside. Gohan was able to counter everything that Nikai threw at him.

Nikai jumped back, and launched a ki blast directly in Gohan's face. When the dust settled, Gohan didn't have a scratch on him. Nikai pulled back, trying to get a feel for what was going on. Gohan wasn't just stronger than him, he was unstoppable.

Nikai jumped back. His breath came short. Gohan didn't even look bothered. Nikai began to gather ki into a ball. This time, he was going to destroy Gohan…

Nikai was a martial artist, not some power obsessed fighter. He had a secret technique that he had learned years before. Nikai's unique power enabled him to increase his speed and strength, sharpened his senses, and sped up his reflexes. He felt his aura flash an odd green color. The technique was draining, yes, and it could be fatal if used incorrectly, but he knew that it would give him an edge on Gohan.

Gohan noticed the change, and felt a sharp increase in Nikai's ki. He sighed. The increase would bring the warrior equal to Gohan, and that meant that Gohan would need to push himself further.

Nikai was on top of him in seconds. Gohan discovered that Nikai was now actually _faster _than him. Gohan countered enough, but Nikai was still a bit too quick for him. Nikai finished his attack rush with a fist into the side of Gohan's face. Gohan was sent flying away.

Gohan managed to recover just in time, and attacked Nikai as soon as he could. Nikai and Gohan kept up with each other fairly well, and eventually, Gohan got the upper hand. Gohan managed to over come his foe by sheer force of skill. If he hadn't been a little bit better a fighter, he would have been overwhelmed.

Gohan knocked the warrior away, and followed up with a charge. Nikai managed to recover before Gohan arrived, and rewarded the saiyan's skill with a kick to the stomach. Gohan flew away, and recovered quick enough to come back to attack Nikai.

The battle continued in renewed intensity. Gohan noticed that both Nikai and himself were beginning to weaken. The fight was intense, and Gohan knew that Nikai's technique was pushing his body beyond its normal limits.

Gohan kicked Nikai away, but didn't follow up. He needed a breather, and so did Nikai. Something told him that his foe wouldn't be stupid enough to attack him while he was being given a breather. Gohan dropped to the ground, and exhaled. He knew that he wouldn't be able to rest enough to get all of his strength back.

"You might as well quit." Gohan said.

Nikai pulled himself out of the crater. "Why should I?" Nikai asked.

"You're beaten." Gohan said.

"Shut up saiyan, or I will shut you up myself!" Nikai roared, charging.

Gohan sighed, he didn't get much of a rest. Nikai came from above, trying to kick Gohan in the back. Gohan ducked, and knocked Nikai away. Nikai stood back up, and came at Gohan again.

Gohan charged, and the two of them met in mid air. They started to punch and kick as fast as they could. Eventually, Gohan knew, one of them was going to win out.

Nikai swung, and Gohan doubled over, in pain. He felt one of his ribs suddenly give out. He knew that the battle would have to end quickly. Gohan knocked Nikai away, trying to get his breathing back under control. He ignored the pain, and awaited the warrior's return. Nikai came from below.

Nikai swung, but Gohan vanished. Gohan kicked Nikai into the air. Nikai recovered in mid air, and launched a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan countered the move with a blast of his own. He vanished.

Nikai felt Gohan's fist slam into his back before he knew that the saiyan had moved. Nikai's back broke. The warrior plummeted from the sky, and slammed into the ground with a thud. Gohan dropped slowly, careful to land away from Nikai.

The evil warrior was trying to stand up. His face was contorted with pain and rage. "You!" He said. "I'll kill you!" He growled. He began to charge up a ki blast. "I will destroy the entire planet, if I have to!" Gohan blasted his arm off, and he felt Nikai's ki dissipate. He really hadn't wanted to kill the warrior like that, but he gave him no choice. "Fool…Lord Chitai…will be here…in three months…" He said.

"Why so long?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"Because…" Nikai sputtered. "He's got unfinished business. Don't…worry…he'll kill you…himself." He said. He tried to fire a ki blast, but Gohan killed him before it could finish forming. Subutar stepped forward.

"He was an evil man…" Subutar said. He walked over, and dug a small grave. "But all things deserve proper treatment in death, even the evil." He ungracefully dropped the body in the hole, and with a wave of his hand, the soil covered the body. "I treated his body with respect." he said, turning to Gohan. "That's all he deserved." Gohan reached into his pocket, and ate a senzu.

"Well Gohan, it looks like we have three months to prepare for the fight." Trunks said.

"Yeah, we'd better tell your mother that we're going to stay for the next three months." Gohan said

"She won't be happy to hear that." Trunks said.

"I know…" Gohan said. "Subutar."

"What?" Subutar asked.

"We could use your help." Gohan said.

"Chitai, is…beyond me…" Subutar said. "But I will assist you in any way I can." He said. He looked down. "This armor no longer suits me." he said.

Gohan stared. Subutar's armor was gone, replaced by a silver colored gi. Gohan supposed that it was part of his people's clothing. "Silver?" Gohan asked.

"Silver is a…lucky color, to my people. It holds much significance on my home world. I feel lucky to be able to wear it. I almost feel unworthy of it…" Subutar said.

"So, shall we get training?" Gohan asked.

"Training, how do you intend to train?" Subutar asked.

"Let's just say that we've got a little gadget that could really help our case…" Gohan said, smiling.

A/N: Well, that was an all action chapter! The story's not going to get any real fighting in it until the chapter after the next one. The next chapter will have a good spar, and some important story information, but the action will have slowed down…


	7. Training Days

A/N: I'm not happy with what I've done with this one. I like my story, but my writing quality has gone downhill. I write best when I'm enthusiastic about my ideas. The passion's just not as prevalent as the first one. While the original's premise was sufficient to work with 'Gohan's in the past, has a robotic arm, and no one can know who he is', this one was 'Gohan and Bulma go to New Namek', less to work with. Don't worry, though, I'll finish it.

Gohan and Trunks were in the gravity room. Trunks hadn't gone super saiyan yet, but was so close it was ridiculous. Gohan was making good progress, as well. Two weeks had passed, and the trio, Gohan, Trunks, and Subutar, were already feeling a bit stronger.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Gohan, supposing that it was somebody who couldn't withstand two hundred times earth gravity, turned down the gravity in the room.

Moori stepped in, and nodded to Gohan. "Gohan, how is your training?" Moori asked.

"It's going fine, but I'm a bit worried that we won't be strong enough."  
"Would you care for some help?" Moori asked.

"I don't know what kind of help you can offer, Moori, but anything you can do would help." Gohan said.

"You told me once, that earth had a special room that could allow you to do one year's training in a day's time." Moori said.

"You don't have one, do you?" Gohan asked, hopefully.

"Who made yours?" Moori asked.

"A powerful entity on our world named Mr. Popo. He created the Room of Spirit and Time."  
"Is he still…alive?" Moori asked.

"Yes…" Gohan said.

"Good, perhaps we can bring him here. You could use the extra training." Moori said.

"How do you intend to do that? What happens if someone dies in the battle, we need the dragon balls…" Gohan started.

"The dragon balls are available in one third of the time if only one wish is used, and two thirds of the time if two." He said.

"That means, that the dragon balls will be available in less than two months!" Gohan.

"Pretty much, yes." Moori said. "I've instructed the dragon balls to be brought here, I just wanted your permission…"

"They are your dragon balls…" Gohan started.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"A Room of Spirit and Time is a great tool." Gohan said. "I'm sure you guys could use it."

Trunks had never seen a dragon. Shenron had been gone years before he was born. Porunga radiated power, and Trunks understood why Gohan spoke of Shenron with awe. The dragon was immense, spanning the entire sky. Gohan once told Trunks that he never got used to seeing Shenron, Trunks now knew why.

Gohan made the wish, and Mr. Popo showed up.

"Gohan, you mean that there's gonna be a new kami?" Popo said.

"Yes, as soon as I beat Chitai. That's why I need a Room of Spirit and Time, here, so we can train to defeat him." Gohan said.

"I'll gladly do it, if it means that the earth can be fixed up!" Mr. Popo said with a smile. He was so happy to hear that everything was going to get fixed, that he didn't bother to ask Gohan how he knew about the Room.

"Hold on…" Moori. "I can sense great hidden potential within you…"

A week followed, and Mr. Popo was finished with the room. On the outside, it looked like an ordinary Namekian dwelling. Inside, however, was the massive amount of space that Gohan was familiar with.

"Gohan…" Mr. Popo said. "The Room of Spirit and Time can hold three people for up to five days."  
"WOW!" Gohan said. "The room on earth is…"

"The room on earth was made when I was much weaker. Moori used a special power on me, and now my potential has been unleashed." Mr. Popo grinned.

"I never knew you had it in you…" He said, his eyes wide. He realized what five years of training could do. He could surpass his power, but to where. "Is there a beyond the beyond…" Gohan muttered.

"Beyond what?" Subutar asked. He had not yet heard of how much time they could spend in the room.

"This room…" Gohan said, slowly. "Can allow the people inside it spend one year in one day. It can be used by three people…for five days at a time."

Subutar looked to Gohan, eyes wide. "Five years of training…" He said, in awe.

"Five years." Gohan said. "In five years, I could surpass the ascended super saiyan!" He said. "I don't know if it's even possible, but it ought to be…"

"What would you call it?" Trunks asked. "Ascended ascended super saiyan?" He asked.

Gohan grinned. "No, I'd call it super saiyan three…" He looked into the room. "Super saiyan three, I wonder…" He turned to Trunks, a grin on his face. "Shall we go and train?" He asked.

"Shall I join you?" Subutar asked.

"Sure, you're pretty strong, let's see how much stronger we can make you." Gohan said. Suddenly, he turned to Popo. "Is that in earth years, or Namek years?"

"Earth years." Mr. Popo said. "They're longer."

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"Wait!" Bulma said, shouting. She ran up, huffing. "I don't want my boy going in to some room, and aging five years! He's grown too fast already!" She said.

"Mom, we're saving the universe here?" He said. "Besides, I don't plan on staying in their five days straight. We've got three months." he said. "I can go in, come out, go in…"

"Good idea!" Gohan said. "That way, we can avoid going nuts." He said.

The three warriors stepped inside the Room. Subutar and Trunks, who had never been inside one of them before, were both awestruck. The room was vast, and inexplicably white. The both of them could see why it was a hard place to live in. Gohan shut the door. It was a sound that echoed forever. With nothing but getting stronger, the group began to train.

Nearly a year passed outside. Gohan and Trunks were training hard. Subutar, at this point, was resting while the two of them sparred. He noticed significant improvement in his own strength. Where before he had looked at Nikai as a man of supreme power, he now knew that he himself had surpassed his old Commander.

Trunks was charging his ki. Gohan watched in awe as the boy's energy increased steadily. Soon, however, the boy's strength began to fade. Gohan watched, disappointed, as Trunks' ki dissipated, and the boy collapsed.

"I can't do it, Gohan…" Trunks said. "Maybe I can't become a super saiyan…"

Gohan remembered something…He realized that Trunks probably couldn't achieve super saiyan without some sort of trauma. So he decided to try something. Gohan walked up, and touched Trunks' forehead.

Trunks saw. There he was, there was Vegeta, his father. He watched as Vegeta fell, dying under a crumbling building. Gohan was knocked back.

"That…" Gohan said. Power exploded from Trunks. His hair flashed, for a brief second. His aura flared.

"Aaah…" Trunks said. It started like a low growl. Gohan watched, awestruck. "Aaaaaaa….." He continued. Trunks' ki started to spike. Subutar stopped what he was doing, and started to watch. "AAAAH!" Trunks said, his voice now screaming. The echo roared out. Gohan watched, a small smile on his face. "HAAA!" He said, as a blinding flash of light erupted forth.

Gohan smiled. Trunks' ki shot upwards, surpassing any expectations. Trunks had become a super saiyan. His hair shot out in opposite directions, with two bangs falling downward. Trunks was also very, very strong. Gohan knew, that in a fight of super saiyan versus super saiyan, Trunks would defeat him. Gohan knew that the only way he would be able to defeat Trunks, was if he went all out.

"This…" Trunks said. "Must be super saiyan." he smirked.

"That…" Gohan said, breathless. "Is super saiyan!" Trunks and Gohan began to spar.

Trunks charged, and Gohan stood, ready. Trunks kicked at Gohan's head, but Gohan wasn't there anymore. Gohan appeared, and kicked at Trunks' legs, but Trunks wasn't there anymore. Trunks appeared, and kicked at Gohan's stomach, but Gohan wasn't there anymore.

Subutar simply watched, awestruck. He'd never seen anything like this before. The sheer amount of power that the two of them were unleashing shocked him to his bones. He could barely WATCH them…

Gohan finally connected with a fist, but Trunks caught it. The two of them pushed each other, each one trying to gain an advantage. Gohan was trying to muster more strength than Trunks. Trunks was pushing back.

Gohan let go, and Trunks did too. Both of them were panting, and Trunks' hair turned back. He looked at Gohan, and grinned. Gohan gave him the thumbs up, to indicate that he'd done a good job.

A few weeks passed. Trunks could now sustain super saiyan for longer. Gohan was becoming even stronger than before. He knew that they had a lot longer to go.

A few months passed. Trunks could now sustain super saiyan indefinitely, and Gohan could sustain super saiyan two, as he called it, for a long time.

Another year passed. Subutar was now stronger than super saiyan Goku. Gohan recognized that Subutar hadn't achieved his full power yet.

"Gohan." Subutar said, after they had finished training.

"Yes?" Gohan asked.

"That transformation you use, it's called the super saiyan, correct?" Subutar asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked.

"On my planet, there is a legend…" Subutar started. "Thousands of years ago, an evil tyrant ruled my people. He was immensely strong, and he refused to allow anyone any freedom. He dictated everything."

"We've had similar problems on earth. Our world was once ruled by such a tyrant, centuries before my birth."

"That tyrant dominated all people, until a group of rebels stepped up." Subutar said. "The leader of that group challenged the tyrant to single combat." He said. "Legend says, that our god, Ookami-sama, bequeathed that warrior with a unique power." Subutar looked at Gohan. "That is where the importance of silver comes in. That warrior was changed, from that day forward. His fur was changed into a bright, silver color." Subutar nodded gravely at Gohan. "The silver warrior destroyed the tyrant, and freed us from his domination."

Gohan nodded gravely. He understood that such a legend could likely be true. After all, the legend of the super saiyan had been true. "I believe that your legend is true. A similar legend detailed the power of the super saiyan." Gohan said. And with that, they charged at each other.

The five days were up. Gohan, Trunks, and Subutar stepped out of the Room. Gohan's hair was everywhere, as was Trunks'. The three of them went back to where Bulma was, and decided to relax.

"Gohan!" Bulma said. "Trunks! Look at your hair, the two of you badly in need of haircuts!"

Gohan chuckled, his hair was even longer than it had been before, as was Trunks'. He nodded at Bulma. "You're right, of course, we both really need haircuts."

"Then pull up a seat, guys, I've got the shears ready!" They still had plenty of time to train…

A/N: This is a bit of an odd idea, but why not. I'll run a bit of a poll. How should their hair be cut? Should Gohan's hair be cut long like it was in Gohan's Journey to the Past (Long like kid Gohan), should it be cut like adult Gohan's during the Buu saga, should it be cut like teen Gohan's at the Cell games, or should it be returned to Mirai Gohan's style from the Trunks t.v. special. What about Trunks? Long hair, like during the Cell games, or short hair, like when he first showed up in the past. You decide, because I don't know what option to use. I'd be interested in where YOU think I should take this. The reason why I'm not sure, is because what style YOU choose will have a direct effect on any future super saiyan transformations.


	8. Battle

-1A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! Don't worry, I have plenty of new ideas going around in my head. I never have 'writer's block', I have, what I like to call 'writers overflow'. My muse is a ten year old with ADHD, ten cans of Red Bull drunk, and seven hundred pixie sticks ingested. I get so many ideas, that I can't stick to one story, particularly if it's hard to write! I now have created a forum, feel free to go there and admire my greatness, jk, call it a place to go to and talk to each other, and me. As for the hair, well, read your reviews in case you forgot your votes!

"Thanks, Bulma…" He said. "It was a bit too long." he said. "Although you didn't take much off…" he said. His hair was now just past his shoulders. Since he was still half saiyan, and fully grown, he didn't look very different at all. Gohan, Trunks, and Subutar had each spent one day in the Room alone, so they could work independently. Some things can only done on your own.

"Well, be thankful that I didn't give you the bowl cut you had when we went to Namek!" She said. Her memory kicked in. She recalled how little Gohan was when he'd been that young. He was a tiny little tyke, hair cut in a bowl shape, and a little suit, looking a little dejected at the clothes he was being forced to wear. Goku would have hated that outfit, too, when he had been a child.

Trunks was outside. His hair was long, down to his shoulders. He quickly pulled it into a pony tail. She saw her son, standing there, waiting for Gohan. He was Vegeta's son, all right. He was wearing a black tank top, and gray pants. Those five years that had passed inside the Room, had changed him. Bulma remembered hearing Vegeta brag about being a prince. She'd never truly understood, what being a prince meant.

Now, as her son stood there, looking out towards the water, she could see where the royal lineage came into play. Her son was a saiyan warrior, strong, sure, and powerful. She understood now why being a saiyan was the one thing Vegeta was proudest of. The look on Trunks' face said it all. A little apprehension, a little confidence, but a whole lot of excitement. Trunks truly was his father's son.

"Trunks." she said, walking towards him. "Your father was just like this." She said. "Strong, sure, and confident." She smiled.

"I thought you told me that my father was evil." Trunks said.

"He was, but something was changing about him as our relationship grew. He even held you, briefly, when you were born. He even smiled, looking down at you, when he thought I was asleep. When I opened my eyes, he scowled, and complained that you didn't have black hair." She smiled.

"Why did you and he…" He started, trying to figure it out.

"Honestly, it was mostly lust." She admitted. "At first, and more for him than me." She said. "Your father's people, your people, the saiyans, were nearly all gone. He hadn't met a female of his species in god, what, over twenty years? I wasn't a saiyan…" She grinned at her son. "But I was a apparently good enough."

"He used you…" Trunks said, clenching his fist.

"True, at least at first." She said. "But I used him too, so it I wasn't a victim there. Everything changed, though, when I got pregnant with you." She said. "I remember when I told him, he didn't react how I thought he would…"

"He was angry?" Trunks asked.

"Actually, that's what _I _thought would happen." She said. "What really happened was…" She smiled. "He ran off, angrily." She looked Trunks in the eye. "He never denied that he was your father, and he never showed that he was angry about your existence. If anything, he was overjoyed that you were growing inside me…" She said. "He ran off to train, because he couldn't imagine what to do. He confessed to me, the night before he died, that he loved me…and that he loved you." She couldn't look into his eyes anymore, too much like his father… "I think he knew that something would happen."

Trunks didn't look at her, but stared out towards the sea. "I will make my father proud!" He said. Privately, Bulma thought that he already was proud of.

"Well, Trunks, want to get some training in?" Gohan asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Trunks turned to face him, and nodded. "That sounds like an idea." He said.

Two warriors, sons of the greatest warriors ever to live, fought each other, training to surpass their own limits. Their fathers, somewhere, were watching their sons, each man proud of their progeny.

Gohan charged, coming at Trunks full speed. Trunks barely had time to respond, and charged as well. The two of them met in mid air, punching, blocking, kicking, punching…

Bulma had last seen Trunks as he went to charge. A moment after that, he simply vanished. She knew that her son was going far faster than the normal eye could see.

Gohan kicked at Trunks, but met only an afterimage. Trunks came back, aiming for Gohan's head. Trunks wasn't surprised when his mentor vanished before his very eyes. Gohan reappeared, and went for Trunks' legs. Trunks vanished again, and this time, went for Gohan's stomach. Gohan reappeared again, and kicked Trunks in the back, sending his flying to the ground. Trunks recovered instantly, and shot back up to attack Gohan again.

Trunks went right through an after image of Gohan, who reappeared behind him. Trunks vanished himself, and slammed Gohan straight to the ground, with his father's signature double fisted slam, straight in the back..

_One of Vegeta's favorite moves, wonder if he knows that? _Gohan thought to himself. He landed, and back flipped immediately on landing, because Trunks was already on top of him, and was planning to knock him back into the air.

Gohan stopped, and held up his hand for Trunks to stop. Trunks stopped in mid-charge, wondering what Gohan was up to. Gohan grinned, delighted to see Trunks' improvement.

"Well…" Gohan said. "Shall you use your full power?" Trunks feigned surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"You've gotten much stronger than you're letting on…" Gohan said.

Trunks smirked, so Vegeta like Gohan almost laughed. "You're right, Gohan, this isn't my full power…"

"Show me." Gohan said.

Trunks began to tap into his hidden resources. Gohan watched as Trunks aura increased in size. The full strength of Trunks was soon apparent. His hair split into more divisions, and his pupils vanished. Gohan was pround of his pupil, for Trunks was achieving super saiyan two.

A bright flash of light nearly blinded Gohan, and surrounded Trunks. After a few moments, the light subsided, and Trunks could be seen, little sparks of electricity shooting around him. The power Trunks possessed was greater than the strength Gohan had been at when he and his younger self had defeated Cell. Still, Gohan had an advantage on him, which couldn't be ignored.

Gohan quickly followed suit, ascending beyond super saiyan. He charged forward, fist ready. Trunks reacted just in time…

An hour later, Gohan and Trunks finished their spar, both of them exhausted. Gohan was happy to note that Trunks had improved vastly.

Inside, Shousaku was getting out the chessboard. Bulma had promised him a match, and he intended to get it. He set up the chessboard, and stepped outside.

"Ms. Bulma…" Shousaku said.

"Yes?" Bulma asked.

"Would you like to play a game of chess with me?" Shousaku asked.

"Sounds like fun." Bulma said.

Shousaku set up the board, and the two of them began to play…

A/N: Sorry, but it was REALLY hard to bring more into the chapter. DON'T WORRY, another one will arrive, very shortly. Next chapter, Chikai arrives, and the battle begins…


	9. Wrath of Chitai

-1A/N: Now I am going to finish this one. For those of you who are awaiting more 'Saiyanless Adventure', don't worry, THAT new chapter will be up soon!

Weeks passed, and soon, the day arrived. Gohan, Subutar, Shousaku, and Trunks all got ready for the coming battle. They sat around outside the ship, anxiously awaiting Chitai's arrival.

Towards the middle of the afternoon, a large ship appeared on the horizon. It was built similarly to the ship once used by Frieza, but the similarities ended there. This ship, however, was black, and much larger. They all stood, waiting for the craft to land.

It touched down somewhere in the distance, and the four of them took off after it. Gohan knew that there was no one left on the planet except themselves and the Nameks, so Bulma was safe. The ship was far away, but with their quick speed, they were able to get to it quickly. They all landed, and stood around, waiting for some sign from inside.

The door opened, and slowly lowered itself to the ground. Gohan was confused. The ship, according to his accurate ki senses, contained only one passenger. Something, about the person inside, was obscuring his senses. He could clearly sense a ki, but, he could not discern its strength. Even odder, it appeared to have two, distinct sides. It was strange, and quite confusing. This thing, whatever it was, had two ki signatures. They were the same ki, but, somehow, the one was divided. He had never before sensed something that unusual.

Subutar let out a low growl. What he sensed, what nobody else knew, was that Chitai's ki was different from the one he knew. Chitai's ki was extremely malevolent, but hardly demonic. This, however was distinctly demonic, and he didn't like it.

"What's wrong, my former servant?" The voice was not Chitai's, either. It was diabolically deep, and sounded too smooth and caring for such a terribly evil thing. "Something amiss, my pet?" He asked.

"I am not your pet…" Subutar growled.

"Do not defy me, young one…" Chitai said, his voice betraying only a hint of anger. "I am as beyond your mortal frame, as you are beyond an insect." He said, coolly. Still, even with the calm in his voice, there was an indescribable wrath, like the wrath of an angy god, latent in that voice. Gohan felt real, raw, fear for what he saw, and heard. This being, whatever it was, was far different than the Chitai often referred to.

Chitai's appearance defied description. His skin was a shiny black, his eyes glowed red with hidden fire, yet his face was handsome by human logic. He walked gracefully, spoke clearly and calmly, and behaved like a gentleman. His hair was short, and swept back, and was as black as his skin. When he spoke, his mouth revealed sharp teeth within his mouth.

His clothing was a blood-red suit of armor, similar to saiyan armor, but with distinct differences. Most of the armor, particularly the part which was white on Vegeta's, was red, while the part that was yellow on Vegeta's, was black instead. The shoulder pads each had a horn-like protrusion. A black cape, with a high collar, hung from his neck. His wrists were covered with spiked bracers, and his boots were similarly spiked.

"Who, and what, are you?" Gohan asked.

"My apologies." Chitai said, casually bowing. "My name, though you know it already, is Chitai. What am I?" He asked, posing a rhetorical question. His tone was calm and polite, but the anger and malice was still there. "I am death, and I have come to bring you to hell. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I intend to _kill _you." He smirked. "I intend to make it as painful as possible."

"I don't think so." Gohan said, his eyes fierce. "You think you'll send me to hell?"

"Prepare yourself, boy. Become a super saiyan, and come at me with every thing you've got." Chitai said, still calm.

Gohan was used to his super saiyan power being common knowledge, so he transformed, and attacked.

Gohan attacked with a flurry of strikes, fast kicks and punches. His plan was to overwhelm the powerful warrior with blazing speed. Also, Gohan knew that super saiyan would not be sufficient, and he hoped to dupe the enemy into a false sense of security. Chitai, however, avoided every attack with minimal movement.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Gohan came at Chitai with a powerful blow. After all the quick, weak attacks, a punch of this magnitude would have put _Cell _off balance.

Chitai raised one hand, and stopped his fist instantly. His eyes glowed briefly, before he kicked Gohan in the midsection.

Gohan's stomach screamed with pain, and he shot backwards. He stood up, and stared. Chitai was pretty strong.

"I'm disappointed, Gohan." Chitai said. "Your father taught you better than this." Chitai said.

"What do you know of my father!" Gohan roared, suddenly flaring his aura. His power increased.

"Only that he was a great warrior. I have _connections…_" the last word was spoken with a trace of amusement. He continued. "I have connections in the afterlife. It seems as though your father is a respected warrior, defender of the Kaio's world." he said. "It was too bad, what happened to your friend Piccolo." he said.

Gohan's eyes widened. "What, what happened to Piccolo?" Gohan said.

"He was sent to hell…" Chitai said. "That is not the end of my little tale, no, no…" He continued, while Gohan stared angrily. "He revolted, tried a coup in hell. Your father, was forced to destroy his soul, to prevent his conquest." Chitai said.

Gohan fell to his knees. His breath came short, his heart, heavy. "N-no…" he muttered.

"He tried to conquer hell and heaven. He was evil, just like me…" Chitai continued.

"No…he was good…he was a good person…you're a liar…" he said.

"I may be evil, but I do not lie. Everything he did to defend you, and your world, was pure self-preservation…" he said.

"No…" he muttered again. Gohan could feel doubt weigh heavily in his soul. The burden of this knowledge crippled his resolve. Piccolo...destroyed? It, it was impossible, but, was it? And his father was to blame? Too wrong to be real, to bad to be possible. Was fate against him, was his life destined for misfortune and fear?

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted. "Why are you listening to him!" He shouted. "He's a liar!" He said. "He's using your fears against you!"

"Piccolo…" Gohan said, barely keeping himself on his knees.

"Perfect…" Chitai said, charging. "All too easy…" he said, raising his fist. He anticipated the crunch of bone, the cracking of Gohan's skull. His fist hit something equally hard, Gohan's hand, which had caught it. Not expecting resistance, he pushed against Gohan's hand, trying to overwhelm his foe. He knew that Gohan's doubts would soon overcome him.

"You…" Gohan muttered. "Are a liar…" He looked up, revealing his face from beneath his hair. A wicked grin was on his face. "And a bad one at that." he said. He raised his other hand, right in front of Chitai's face. "Shut up!" He shouted, unleashing a ki blast from inches away.

Chitai was flung backwards, and landed on the ground with a thud. He was covering his face, and roaring in pain. "YOU!" He shouted. "YOU UNDERHANDED WRETCH!" He roared. His voice had lost all of its earlier calm, and a blatant rage was in it. "I will rip you apart…" he said, panting. He jumped to his feet. "I will tear you to shreds, and eat your corpse…" His eyes were now glowing brightly. "And when I am through with that, I will chase you to hell, and torture you for eternity!" His calm demeanor was gone, and the fury within revealed.

"Piccolo was a good person, through and through." Gohan said. "Even if he _had _revolted, my father would have subdued him by other means. My father does not kill unless absolutely necessary, and he would _certainly _never destroy a soul, especially not the soul of a former ally." Gohan smirked. "For all your calm personality, you're merely a trickster, and a bad one at that." he spoke as if Chitai's power had no effect on him, and as if he had planned to attack Chitai all along. The Chitai's crippling influence. He couldn't afford to reveal that to Chitai, and concealed it, even from himself.

"Fine…" Chitai spat. "As you wish. When I am through with you, I will consume your corpse." He said.

"That's funny, I can't think of anything that would want to eat something as ugly as you." Gohan said.

Chitai charged, again. Gohan was a bit too quick, and managed to vanish before Chitai's eyes. As his fist went through Gohan's afterimage, he felt the sharp pain of Gohan's foot in his side. Chitai managed to keep himself from being sent off, and countered with a fist to the side of Gohan's head.

Gohan's neck didn't even move to the side. he merely raised a hand, and blasted Chitai away again.

"I calculated everything…" Chitai said. "I cannot understand _how _you got this much more powerful in three months." He said. "It, it's impossible." he sputtered.

"I learned long ago…" Gohan said, thinking of Piccolo. "That 'impossible' is a relative term. Besides…" He smirked. "My father, his allies, and his friends all used words like that too much, especially in battle."

"It is true, then…" Chitai said. "I had heard of your exceptional intellect in battle. You are powerful, but your intelligence is your strong suit…" He said, calmly.

"Compliments are reserved for allies and respected foes. You are neither." Gohan said.

"Insolent…" Chitai said. Suddenly his aura shot up. He began to laugh wickedly. "Do not think that you have seen the peak of my power or might!" He said, his ki increasing rapidly. "There is a reason why my power is feared throughout the galaxy!" He said. "Now, Son Gohan, the battle truly begins."

"I have yet to show you the true extent of my power, either." Gohan said, in a dead on impersonation of his foe. "Observe, this is power beyond super saiyan." he said. His aura flared, and he was now a super saiyan two.

"Hm, now this fight gets interesting." Chitai chuckled evilly. "Now, come at me." He said.

Gohan charged. Chitai was somewhat surprised at his speed, but was prepared for his opponent's advanced.

Gohan kicked, but met only an afterimage. Chitai appeared behind him, and attempted to punch him. Gohan was already gone.

Gohan reappeared, and slammed his foot into Chitai's midsection. The evil one shot forth, slamming into a nearby mountain. Chitai blasted his way out of the mountain, and charged at Gohan again.

Gohan was more than ready. Chitai tried to punch him, but Gohan vanished. As the bewildered Chitai watched his fist go through Gohan's afterimage, the saiyan reappeared beside him, and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Unable to stop himself, Chitai was launched into the air. He clenched his stomach, momentarily paralyzed by the pain. His eyes opened wide in shock; he could no longer track Gohan.

He felt a fist slam into his gut, but Gohan was already gone before he could react. Suddenly, a foot blasted into his face, but Gohan was gone again. Instantly, Gohan's fists slammed into Chitai's back. Chitai shot out of the air, hurtling toward the ground. Suddenly, he felt Gohan's knee in his stomach, and then his fist in his back. Then, he felt Gohan's knee in his face. Paralyzed by pain, he fell out of the sky, landing on the ground.

"You're beaten." Gohan said.

"YOU…" Chitai said.

"You have reached the limits of your power." Gohan said. "Admit your defeat, and I shall let you leave alive."

"Fool…" Chitai said. "I will not allow myself to be defeated. No, not this easily." he stood up. His face was bleeding, and his left arm was broken. "Give me more time, more power!" He shouted. Suddenly, his ki began to grown. "Yes, thank you…" He said. "My wounds, they ache." Suddenly, his face was healed, and his arm, returned to normal. "I have been granted the boon, of more time, and power. You are out of both." Chitai said.

"Your gains are not enough." Gohan said. "I am far more powerful than you. This is only a temporary situation." Gohan began to charge his ki. Chitai stood, shocked as Gohan's power increased. "I have grown used to super saiyan two. I can maintain it far longer than before. Also…" He said. "I have explored the farthest reaches of its power." He said. "Your gain was insufficient!" He said, before disappearing.

"What?" Chitai said. Gohan reappeared, and punched Chitai in the stomach. Chitai's eyes bulged, he felt two ribs break. Sliding off of Gohan's fist, he collapsed to the ground.

"Give up, and I will not hurt you, anymore." Gohan said.

"You…" Chitai said. "Wait!" He said, speaking again to himself. "No, wait, please." He said, muttering, sputtering incoherently. "Please, no, more time, more power!" He said. "You do not need to trouble yourself."

Gohan looked up, feeling an indescribable evil. The sky turned red, and the water black. Clouds gathered, lighting shot across the sky. He stared; he had never seen anything like this. "What…what's going on…" Gohan muttered.

"Coming…" Chitai said, coughing. "I am a dead man…" He said, almost hysterical. "But, all of creation will follow me to hell!" He said, standing. "My injuries will heal with time." he looked at Gohan, an evil smirk on his face. "Things are about to get more interesting, my saiyan adversary." He nodded.

"What?" Gohan said. "Who's coming?" Gohan asked. "What's coming?" He asked.

"Only the end, of the universe." Chitai said. "There are hundreds of them." He said.

"Hundreds…" Gohan thought aloud. "Hundreds of what?" He asked.

"Demons." Came Chitai's answer. "They are coming by the hundreds." he said. "They only want to destroy everything."

"How strong…are they?" Gohan asked.

"The weakest among them, is as strong as the one called Ginyu." He said. "They get much stronger than that…" He closed his eyes. "The leaders could kill me with ease." he said.

"Maybe I should kill you where you stand." Gohan said.

"That…" Chitai said. "That wasn't what I wanted, Gohan." He said. "I was promised conquest, domination, a territory to call my own." He said. "I was told that the whole universe would be destroyed, just now. An army of that size and power cannot be stopped by any mortal means. This is the end of the universe." He said.

"Congratulations, then…" Gohan said, watching the sky. "You've ended the universe."

"I'm, not expecting you to trust me." He said. "I will not permit this to happen while I can draw breath." He said.

"You propose an alliance?" Gohan said. "Why should I ally with you?" he spat.

"I am injured, but I will be of use to you, as long as I can stand." he said. "Maybe we can kill enough of them, to weaken the army. If we can manage that, we might allow others to stop their rampage."

"This is just another trick." Gohan said.

"Perhaps, but we will soon find out." Chitai said.

Gohan kept a eye on Chitai, but kept the other on the blood red sky. On one hand, he didn't trust Chitai, but on the other hand, the powerful evil he felt was too real to be a mere trick. Gohan was very nervous, and had every right to be.

Soon, a huge black circle appeared in the air. Gohan watched as red lightning encircled the orb. The power within was immense. He steeled himself for the battle sure to come. The darkness threatened to overcome him, but he would not go out without a fight.

He watched, amazed, as hundreds of figures flew out of the black circle, which Gohan now knew to be some sort of portal.

The red sky began to glow brightly, bathing the whole area in a blood red light. Gohan now saw these creatures. They were indeed demons.

Some of them were huge, some of them, small. Most of them were quite powerful. He could crush any of them, but all of them, it was nearly impossible.

Then, the last one came out. Gohan had never felt a ki that powerful, never in his life. It was stronger than a hundred Cells. It was tall, although not immensely so, and clad in a black cloth from top to bottom. Chitai clutched his abdomen, clearly still in pain.

"Dende…" Gohan said. Suddenly, the young namek appeared. He had been hiding.

"Yes?" Dende asked.

"Heal Chitai, we will need him." Gohan said. "Do not worry, I can defeat him, if he rebels."

"Um…" Dende said. "Okay…" he walked over to Chitai. Chitai's wounds were soon healed.

"Thank you." Chitai said.

Trunks, Subutar, and Shousaku stepped up. Gohan realized, with a trace of irony, that he was now leading as ragtag a group as his father once had. They had two saiyans, an alien, an android, and what could be a demon.

"Greetings…" The leader said. The black cloth dissipated. Gohan's eyes went wide. It looked human, and female. _She _as it now appeared, was beautiful. Her skin tone was somewhat pale, her hair was pitch black, and cascaded down to her waste. Her eyes were a deep red. Her clothes were simple, a top, cut off at the waist, and a pair of tight pants, both black. She wore black, knee-high boots. Her wrists had black wristbands, that extended from her wrist to near her elbow. Her bare midriff was muscular, but not bulky. "I take it that you are Son Gohan." She chuckled. "And that you intend to stop me. How, amusing." She winked. "Say hi to the Kaio for me." She said.

"I guess that's true. I'd tell you the same thing…" Gohan said. "But you will not be seeing the Kaio. _You _will be going straight to hell."

The demoness laughed. It was a light, happy sound. Too light, too happy. Her voice was rich, and lovely. Gohan steadied himself. "He he…" She practically giggled. "That is so funny." The other demons readied themselves. "That's so funny, because hell is where we just came from." She smiled. It was a dissembling gesture, one that set Gohan on edge. "Attack." She said. And so they did.

A/N: Well, now things have kicked up. With only four allies to work with, one of which he can't quite trust, will Gohan defeat them? If he will, then, how? Keep reading, my friends, things will only go up from here.


	10. The Lovely Demoness

-1A/N: Now things begin to take shape. Enjoy!

Chitai cursed his stupidity. He was more than a little angry. Things had gone way out of hand. He shouldn't have listened to her promises. He should have realized that a demon from hell could not be trusted. Now, he was condemned to hell. He was going to die. Even a heroic sacrifice would be insufficient. In his greed, he sacrificed his soul. He remembered being a decent person. Now, condemned as he was, he was cursed to be recycled. He hoped that, in another life, he wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself condemned.

"Well…" He said. "This life is wasted." he looked resolutely at his damnation. "Gohan, give her hell." He said. He began to charge his ki. "HEY!" He roared. "Your first foe shall be me!"

"Oh?" She said, turning. "How cute, you think to resist me. Come on then, Chitai, let's have ourselves a little _fun_." She smiled wickedly.

Chitai charged full speed. His assault was powerful, and his attacks, swift. Still, as strong as he was, she was still more powerful. As quick as he was, she was swifter. He tried, but she still overwhelmed him. She kicked him away.

"You…" Chitai said, preparing for a charge. Suddenly, he was bathed in a crimson light.

Gohan's jaw dropped. Chitai was gone, destroyed. Only dust remained of his body. He watched the dust fly off into the wind.

"That was a little fun, don't you think so?" She asked. "He never even knew my name. It is Kinoko." She said.

"Well, then, how about we fight." Gohan said.

"Nah." Kinoko said. "I say you fight some of my minions, first." She giggled, again.

A dozen demons sped forth. Gohan, Trunks, Subutar, and Shousaku got ready.

"I'll take the strongest three." Gohan said, picking them out in his mind. "Trunks, you take the next set of three. Subutar, the next set. Shousaku, you take the weakest trio."

Gohan's three opponents were a trio of the ugliest things that he'd ever seen. Gohan launched forward. He punched two of them in the head, and kicked the strongest one in the stomach. They flew off, and slammed into a nearby mountain.

Shousaku flew up, and grabbed one of his trio out of the air. Holding it tightly by its neck, he slammed the monster into the ground, and began to drag it along, plowing up rocks and debris. He lifted into the air, and let it fall out of his grasp. Just as he let it go, he reached up, and slammed his foot in its side. It took off, slamming hard into one of his other foes.

Before the third one could react, he was right next to it. He slammed the demon in the head, sending it hurtling out of the sky, and into the water below. He crossed his arms, waiting patiently for his foes to regain their bearings.

The trio of demons recovered and charged. They got within inches of him. One of them tried to elbow him in the head. Another sought to kick his legs, the third one tried to punch him in the chest. Without even uncrossing his arms, he vanished. The elbower accidentally killed the chest-puncher when he snapped his neck. The leg kicker accidentally broke the elbower's back when his foot slammed into the elbower's side.

Shousaku reappeared. His arm was outstretched, his hand opened. He only saw the surprise of his foe, seconds before vaporizing it. Shousaku crossed his arms again. "Who's next?" He asked.

Gohan's trio came back, flying angrily towards him. The three of them threw punch after punch, desperately trying to hit him. He merely dodged this way and that, casually avoiding their attempts.

Eventually, one of them kicked him in the side of the head. His head didn't move. He held his hand up, and vaporized the attacking demon.

The remaining six began to encircle Trunks and Subutar. Each warrior drew his sword, and the two of them stayed on the defensive, waiting out their foes' patience.

One of Gohan's enemies attacked. It sent a flurry of attacks at Gohan. Gohan merely dodged them all.

Meanwhile, Gohan's other enemy was preparing a ki blast. Suddenly, he shot the beam at Gohan's back.

A cloud of dust appeared, and the demon smiled wickedly. When the dust cleared, however, he was no longer happy. Gohan was there, but the demon was not. It had killed its own ally. Gohan held his hand up, and blasted the demon into oblivion.

The demons were flying fast, circling Trunks and Subutar, keeping them in. Slowly, the circle began to tighten.

Subutar noticed a barely perceptible twitch, before Trunks disappeared. He was almost disappointed; Trunks had this one in hand.

Trunks reappeared, cutting one of the demons in half at the waist, and then vanished. He reappeared again, and beheaded another demon, vanishing again. He suddenly appeared, cutting another in half lengthwise, but was gone again. Another demon didn't even see him, his legs were removed instantly. He reappeared behind one, thrusting his sword through it's back. He turned around, and cut the last one in half, right through its abdomen. Trunks fell back, surveying his handiwork.

Subutar was amazed. The six demons were slain so quickly, that their pieces were still circling them. Trunks replaced his sword. As if on cue, the floating demon pieces exploded, precisely as Trunks' sword clicked into place.

A new trio attacked Shousaku, and he readied himself.

Three more demons came at Gohan, who was already prepared.

Trunks had to re-draw his sword as half a dozen demons charged at Subutar and him.

Not giving them time to attack him, Gohan annihilated the trio. "Hey, Kinoko!" Gohan shouted. "What say you 'dirty your hands', and fight me." he said.

"No use, saiyan. I am already far stronger than you." She said.

"You are mistaken." Gohan said. "I have not shown you the full power of a saiyan!" He yelled.

"Full power?" She asked. "How much could you have?" She didn't appear to be afraid.

"You don't know, how much power a saiyan can possess!" he said, his ki rising. "I showed you super saiyan, and now you see super saiyan two." His power continued to increase. "This is the power, of super saiyan three!" he shouted.

The whole planet shook. Even the demons stopped, to watch Gohan's transformation. Trunks' jaw dropped. Gohan hadn't given any indication of his max power.

Gohan's hair grew, this time down to his knees. His eyebrows disappeared. The whole planet was one big thunderstorm. His eyes shifted, revealing black irises in the center.

"I'm not impressed." Kinoko said. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Of course." Gohan said, coming at her full speed. Kinoko had inadequate time to react. He slammed his fist in her face, knocking her away. She recovered in mid air, and charged back. She attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked by Gohan. Gohan countered, pushing himself further.

Eventually, Gohan broke through her defense, and managed to knock her away. She recovered in mid-air, and came back. She vanished in mid air. She reappeared, and kicked Gohan in the back, sending him away. He stopped himself in mid air, and came back.

She punched at him, but it was only an afterimage. A kick to the back of the head let her know where he was. The kick sent her head over head, flipping through the air.

Not giving her time to react, Gohan charged, and slammed her down. She hutled out of the sky, slamming into the rocky earth below. Gohan stayed in the air.

She suddenly appeared behind him, and kicked him in the back. He flew away, but she was already on top of him before he could stop himself. She kicked him in the head, sending him down. He skipped along the ground, before dropping into the ocean.

Gohan dragged himself out of the ocean. He flew into the air, coming at full speed. She fired a ki blast, but he had already disappeared. He reappeared behind her, and started to attack. She dodged everything he had, and casually knocked him away. He flew away, and dropped to the ground.

Something was wrong. He wasn't as strong as he was before. His ki was depleting, steadily. At this point, he was barely holding onto super saiyan three. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a senzu. Eating it quickly, he restored his body, and his ki. Again at full power, he flew up to meet her.

"Healing?" She said. "That's unfair." She said.

"So is using an army." Gohan said.

"Touché." She said, and attacked. Gohan was able to keep up again. He was fully restored, but she wasn't much weaker. He didn't have enough senzu to bring this fight to an end. Still, he continued, hoping to find a weakness.

Subutar and Trunks were working their way through the demons. Subutar sliced through one, Trunks divided another in two, Subutar beheaded another. The two of them continued to cut through the opposition like whirlwind of blades. Soon, a full fifty demons fell at their twin swords.

Shousaku glared, real anger in his mind. Two dozen demons were standing before him, not letting him away. Shousaku set himself, and charged. He barreled straight through a demon, and turned around. The remaining twenty three warriors were still facing the other way. Twenty three ki blasts later, and he was done.

Kinoko stood up. Gohan had just slammed her into the ground. "You're not bad, Gohan." She said. "I'm so sorry!" She said, suddenly laughing. "I forgot to tell you why I'm here, and what I'm doing. Give me a second." She said.

Gohan's jaw dropped. _Now_ she was going to tell him her reasons? "Okay, who are you, and why are you doing this?" He asked, more than a little annoyed.

"We're not really demons." She said. "You see, many, many years ago, I was a sorceress. I raised an army of hundreds of beings throughout the universe, and sought to destroy the kaioshin, the supreme rulers of the universe, and conquer all of existence. Well, I almost succeeded. Unfortunately, the kaioshin gathered enough power, and sealed my whole army in hell. In a rage, I sealed one of them in a magic sword. Which was very stupid of me, because a warrior came around, used the weapon against me, and did some serious damage to me! Well, they sealed me up. You see, when you went back in time, you disrupted the flow of time, and thusly, I was freed."

Gohan charged at Kinoko. She merely laughed, and prepared herself for the battle to save the universe…


	11. The Battle Erupts

-1A/N: I'm in a serious writing mode now. Expect at least two more chapters.

Gohan clashed with Kinoko in mid-air. They started trading blows, moving so fast no one else could track them. She was strong, and wasn't as winded as he'd like her to be. Still, no one else was anywhere near strong enough to challenge her, and he had to fight.

They continued, faster and faster they moved. Neither one of them could gain any advantage. Gohan felt his power begin to deplete again. He had to fall back, or else…

Suddenly, she kicked him in the side of the head. He hurtled out of the air, and slammed into the ground. He pulled himself to his feet, but he already knew it was over. Even if he took a senzu, he'd need hundreds of the miracle beans in order to put a dent in Kinoko.

Gohan's jaw dropped. Suddenly, a whole army flooded out of the portal. Gohan stared as what looked like thousands of warriors joined them on the battlefield. They didn't have the strength, not with only four warriors. There was no chance, they had lost.

"What?" Subutar suddenly said. Gohan watched as the warrior's eyes went wide with shock. "No…" He said. Gohan let go of super saiyan three, fearing that it would kill him. Subutar walked forward, as if in a dream. "My people?" He said. "They are dead?" He barely whispered.

Gohan looked up. The portal was wide open, and gave a clear view of hell. Inside, there were thousands of Subutar's race. Gohan shook his head, he too had known such a loss. Almost everyone Gohan had ever known was dead.

"No…" Subutar growled. "No…" He whispered. "It cannot be…" He dropped to his knees.

"Such pathetic emotion." Kinoko said. "They are worth more dead than they were ali…"

"Silence, beast!" Subutar said. "You are not worthy to speak of my people." He growled.

"That race of mongrels deserved what they got." She said.

Suddenly, Subutar shot into the air. Gohan had never seen such speed. "I SAID SHUT UP!" He shouted, slamming his fist into Kinoko's face. She smiled, and kicked him to the ground.

Subutar dragged himself out of the crater, and coughed. His ribs were broken. "Gods…" He said, quietly. "Grant me the power, make me whole, I shall wipe this foul thing from existence…" He stepped slowly out of the pit. "Gods, I am not worthy, but allow me this opportunity to…" He said. Gohan rushed to offer a senzu. "Keep your beans, Gohan…" He muttered. Gohan knew he was barely awake. "They will save me…" He said.

Kinoko landed, and started walking towards them. The two of them were pathetically weak. Gohan was at a low level of power, and Subutar was barely conscious. She didn't hurry, the scene was to deliciously pathetic to disrupt. She finally reached them. Gohan was begging Subutar to allow him to heal, while Subutar was stubbornly refusing aid.

Kinoko slammed her fist into Gohan's stomach. He fell limply to the ground, alive, but fading. She stepped up to Subutar. "Your 'gods' will not help you now." She said, charging ki into her hand.

Trunks came out of nowhere, and slammed his foot into her side. "Eat the bean, Subutar…" Trunks said. "Feed one to Gohan, we can't do this…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Kinoko blasted him in the chest, sending his limp body into a mountain. Subutar started after him, but he was already dead.

"Now it is you and that android, against me and my entire army." She said. "You have no hope." She chuckled.

"Hope!" Subutar roared. He felt his ki increase sharply. His bones knitted themselves, and new energy filled his body. "So long as I draw breath, I will not lose hope." He said.

"This power is not enough." She said. "You will only be as strong as the dying one, here." She said.

The world began to shake. Kinoko watched, amused. Subutar's aura flashed white. His hair, once black, began to shift. He stood up, silver colored fur covering his body. "It does not matter whether I am strong enough or not." He said. "I will find a way." he said. He raised his hand. "Tell me what the other side of the planet looks like…when you get back." Suddenly, he blasted her at point blank range. She took off into the air, and began to drag and skip along the ground.

"Good…" Gohan said. "You're stronger…" He muttered. "Give me a senzu, and we might still have hope…" He sputtered.

"I've got a better idea." Subutar said. He lowered his hands over Gohan. "We need to finish this battle, Gohan." He said.

Gohan felt the healing power enter him. "You know magic?" He said, eyes wide.

"Where do you think my sword comes from. I was always too weak to generate enough magic to heal."

Kinoko suddenly reappeared. She was very angry. "How dare you sneak attack me." She said. "That was hardly fair." She looked at Gohan. "How cute, the monkey's back on his feet."

Gohan started forward, but Subutar held his hand up. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked him. "Trunks died, and we need all the strength we can muster…"

"Stay behind, Gohan. You are stronger than I, but your power will fade faster. If I fight her first." There was almost a twinkle in his eye. "I may weaken her enough where you can finish her off." He said.

"I see…" Gohan said. "I wonder…" he looked at the army, waiting patiently. "I think they cannot attack unless she orders it." He said. "It's like their turned off, and can't be switched on unless she does it herself." He shook his head. "Of course, they never attack unless she tells them too."

Subutar's silver clothing became black. He materialized his sword. "If you'd like to die, attack me!" He shouted, flying into the air.

"Very well." She said, materializing a sword. "If you wish to use primitive means, I can have a little fun." She charged.

Subutar brought his sword towards her head. She blocked, parried his sword aside, and attacked. She blocked, and came at him from the side. He blocked, and vanished. He came at her from above, and she vanished. She swung at his side, and he blocked. He parried her sword aside, and blasted her in the face.

Gohan, meanwhile, started looking at his mechanical arm. He began to go through various protocols, searching for a way to strengthen it. Then he spotted it. If he used that again, the arm would kill him, or Bulma would. Then he noticed something, it was time to make things more interesting.

Kinoko rebounded, slashing downward. Subutar blocked quickly. They pushed against each other, each one trying hard to push the other one away. Kinoko was higher, so she had a slight advantage. Subutar let go and stepped aside. Kinoko's sword slashed right past him, and he whipped around and cut her clean in half.

"Ha!" He said. "The battle is over, Gohan!" He shouted.

"Over?" Kinoko said. Suddenly, she flew towards Subutar. "Congratulations, you have killed me. Unfortunately for you." She pointed to the falling pieces. "My soldier was kind enough to loan me his body. After a few…" She smiled. "Modifications, it was ready to go. As long as one of my warriors lives, I will have a new body to use. You cannot win."

Gohan watched from below, shocked. He noticed something, though. When she took a new body, she became slightly weaker. That was good news. Unfortunately, she had thousands of bodies to choose from. This wasn't good.

"Subutar!" Gohan shouted. "Stand down, I have a plan!" He shouted. He looked at his arm. Luckily, his new trick had erased the problems his energy absorbing component had. He knew Bulma would have installed some of the necessary components for it. He managed to figure out how the device worked, and installed it while he was in the Room of Spirit and time. He hadn't configured it, because he knew that it was a very dangerous device. Gohan knew that what he was planning was risky in and of itself. He knew the dangers inherent in using the device. Gohan knew, however, that he might be able to get a real arm once they got back to earth. He took off towards Subutar.

"Well, so you want to rejoin the battle?" She said. "Your best technique drains you more than you can handle. I've already won." She said. Gohan chuckled. "What's so funny?" She said.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, powering into super saiyan three.

"You've got this battle in hand?" Subutar said.

"You might say that." Gohan said.

Subutar landed, and powered down. He held off Kinoko long enough for Gohan to reenter the battle. He spotted the virtually useless army. He knew that Gohan could keep her busy. He materialized his sword. If Gohan could hold her off long enough, he could erase half of their problem.

Gohan attacked, and the fight was underway. Kinoko was still a little faster and a little stronger. The flurry of punches and kicks grew in intensity. The faster Kinoko went, the faster Gohan went. Every time she took the fight to a new level, Gohan caught up. Kinoko pulled back, and shot a ki blast.

Gohan reached up and absorbed the blast. Kinoko glared. She blasted again, and again, he absorbed the blast. Gohan turned around and blasted a couple hundred warriors into nothingness.

Kinoko laughed. "I see what you're doing." she said. "Nice mechanical arm. I do say, that is a funny little device. I hope you know that it'll give way sooner or later. When it does, I'll have you. You've been losing this fight since the beginning. You have no hope." She said.

"You have no idea how many times I've been told that." Gohan said. "There's a ton of people in hell that said that same thing." Gohan was bluffing, and he knew it. The mechanical arm was now his weaker arm, and she could easily break it if she were so inclined.

Trunks sat up. So, this is what the afterlife was like. He was in a line, a long, long line. He saw a huge building, with all sorts of people of all kinds walking around.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. "Hey!" He shouted, drawing his sword. "Don't mess with me, I'm in a bad mood." He said.

The man glared at him. Trunks realized for the first time that the man before him was shorter than him. "Shut up, and come with me." He said.

"Not until you tell me who you are." Trunks said.

"What, did that woman tell you never to talk to strangers?" The man asked. "Well, that'd be good advice for a weakling human. We're not strangers, boy." He said.

"Wait, are you…" Trunks said.

"That's right, boy. My name is Vegeta, and I'm your father. Now you're coming with me whether you like it or not." He said.


	12. Sudden Developments

Son Gohan reeled, pain filled his body. Kinoko's power was far greater than he anticipated. Everything he threw at her was met with that cold, mocking laughter.

"Come on, boy, can't you do better than that?" Kinoko said, grinning maliciously as she charged forward. Rearing back, she slammed her fist into his face, causing him to crash violently into the ground below.

His jaw felt out of alignment and his ki was decreasing fast. His breath was ragged and he swore he had a broken rib, or maybe several. Furthermore, the arm wouldn't last much longer, the processors were getting overloaded. There was no way he could beat her at this rate. He was at his limit.

"The mighty Super Saiyan has nothing left?" She asked. "Other than the intent to kill, of course." She charged forward. "I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands." She squealed with unending delight. Gohan prepared himself as best he could for the coming onslaught; he closed his eyes and prepared to meet death. It never came.

Gohan heard Kinoko scream and a noise, not unlike thunder, filled his ears. His eyes opened. His vision was filled with a white cape, flowing in the wind.

"Don't talk…" a quiet voice said. "You look pretty bad. Let me do what I can." Gohan felt some power return as the energy poured into his body. His jaw realigned itself. He wasn't near full strength, or even half strength, but he was stabilized.

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan's only word as tears gathered in his eyes.

"You've endured a harsh world…" Piccolo said. "We've watched, and you've made us proud. Goku's here too."

"You aren't supposed to be here, saiyan!" The voice of Kinoko screamed as she flew back. "Where are you?!" She raised a hand and prepared to blast Piccolo. "Come out!"

Suddenly she vanished from Gohan's sight, blasting through the air. Gohan heard the clack of boots as they hit the ground.

"Does she always talk that much?" Goku said, scowling.

"Dad?! Wha…" Gohan said, sitting up. "Maybe you can…"

"I distracted her, but I can't beat her, Gohan…" Goku said.

"Why not?"

"She's too strong." Goku said. "We are dead, and we can't stay here long. King Enma is making a big exception because he knows how bad this is, but we're forbidden from being here long."

"Why are you here?"

"We're here to take you elsewhere, along with the Namekians. We need to regroup." Piccolo said. "The others are gathering what's left of the Namekians as we speak." With that, Piccolo raised two fingers to his forehead.

Suddenly the world popped from his vision, and Gohan sat on a large meadow. Immediately after arriving dozens of figures popped in suddenly much the way he did.

Trunks stood nearby, and then his eyes opened wide. Like legends of the past given breath, they stood before him. Yamcha the desert bandit, Chiaoutzu the psychic, Tien the reformed assassin, Krillen the monk, Piccolo the Namekian and Gohan's mentor.

The last figure was the legendary, almost mythic Goku. The man seemed to be inhumanly perfect if all the stories were true. Wise, kind, powerful, brave, loving and pure hearted.

"I am the Kaioshin of the East Quadrant of the universe." A voice said from behind. "I apologize for the abruptness of your departure, but we do not have time, Gohan."

"What?" Gohan said. "As in…"

"Yes, Gohan, I am a god." The Kaioshin said, nodding. "At this point, Kinoko appears unable to reach us, so we are safe for the moment."

"Where are we?"

"We are on the planet of the Dai Kaioshin who has been dead for many millennia. This is the center of the universe as you know it, Gohan. Kinoko cannot properly teleport through space and time as my servant Kibito, it seems. Even then our ki are hidden sufficiently that she may not be able to sense us from here."

"So…"

"There are three things we hope to achieve here. The first is that you draw the Z Sword from its pedestal. That is the sword of the legendary hero, destined to rise and do battle against the forces of evil. This hero was prophesied to rise and battle in the universe's darkest hour. I had hoped not to use that trump card yet, but, it appears I have no other choice."

"What's the second?" Gohan asked.

"There's a technique…" Piccolo said. "It fuses two individuals into one body, increasing their power far beyond the power of either person. Once learned, this fusion technique could prove to be the final secret to defeating Kinoko. It can only be used for thirty minutes, or less. But once used, the fused entity would have power beyond imagination."

"I'm going to learn that?" Gohan said. "But…"

"Trunks will learn it too." Piccolo said. "He has trained extensively with a sword, which, as Lord Kaioshin said, is useful because of the Z Sword."

Gohan nodded. "What's the third part?"  
"The two of you aren't the same shape anymore." Piccolo said. "That artificial arm of yours wouldn't fuse properly."

"Wait, does that mean?"

"You cannot fuse in your current condition. Using our combined knowledge of magic, we have figured out a way to regenerate your arm."

Gohan grinned from ear to ear, this was the best news he heard all day. He wondered if it would affect his ki. With a smile, he reached up and detached the mechanical arm he had worn for so long. It and variations of it had saved his life on many occasions, but now he could finally be rid of it.

"Lay down, Gohan, we will begin now." Kaioshin said.

Gohan lay down obediently and closed his eyes, glad to be resting. He felt the energy begin immediately. It started in his shoulder, a warm sensation that flooded his body, he sighed.

Bone rebuilt itself, and he could feel sensation in that limb for the first time in years. Then the nerves and muscles restructured. He nearly wept, to feel the sensations. The artificial arm had been useful, but the sensations it produced seemed artificial.

He felt like his body was whole, even as he moved his new arm. The muscles did not tighten, they did not move as if unused to activity. His skin was the same color on that arm. It was as if his other arm had been copied exactly and moved.

"It's back…" Gohan said. He pulled himself to his feet and dusted off his legs. "So what do we do now? We learn that fusion thing?"

"Draw the Z Sword first, that way we know whether you can." Kaioshin said. With that, Gohan nodded and walked over to where Kaioshin directed him.

The weapon was ancient, but did not look it. As if it had been forged yesterday, its blade had neither rust nor tarnish. Not even a speck of dust sat upon its pristine form.

Gohan reached down and grabbed the hilt with both hands, and tugged. He felt muscles in both arms strain as he pulled on the sword. Its weight was immense. He concentrated his ki and transformed into a super saiyan. Finally with the added strength he was able to draw it out.

"So he is the chosen one." Kaioshin said, imminently pleased with the efforts.

He scowled and began to swing it around. After a few minutes it felt a little easier to swing. Still even for a super saiyan the weapon was incredibly heavy.

"Gohan, you should learn to fuse with Trunks, in case Kinoko gives us any reason to fight." Gohan looked to Piccolo, who nodded and walked towards Goku. The two warriors nodded to one another, and then Goku spoke again.

"We won't actually perform the fusion because it lasts a half hour, so listen closely." Goku said to the watching Trunks and Gohan.

"First, you must get your ki perfectly even, if one produces more or less than the other the fusion will be imperfect." Piccolo said. "Then you will perform the following movements." Goku and Piccolo began to perform the movements. "You must get it perfectly, because again it will fail if you don't."

"What's the advantage?" Gohan asked.

"A fused being is several times more powerful than either individual." Piccolo said. "The two of you fused could, perhaps, defeat Kinoko with your combined power."

Gohan and Trunks looked to each other, and both men instantly had the same thought. That looks like the dumbest thing I've ever seen. Still the value of combining into the same body seemed to have its perks.

With that, Gohan and Trunks began to train using it. Their ki channeling skills were flawless, so they only really needed to work on their ability to perform the dance. Once Goku and Piccolo were certain the two of them had it down, Gohan began to train with the Z sword.

Soon they were testing the strength of the mighty blade, because Gohan split a large stone with it easily. Gohan's skill with the blade, and his speed, improved rapidly.

"How strong do you think this sword is?" Gohan asked.

"The strength of that blade is legendary." Kaioshin said. "Legend has it that the weapon is indestructible."

"Seriously, wow." Goku said. "Let me see it." Gohan handed his father the sword, and stared as Goku didn't seem to notice the weight. "Wow, this is heavy." He said, handing it back to Gohan.

"Of course it's heavy, it's extremely strong." Kaioshin said. "In fact, if I summoned the densest solid matter in the universe, the sword would cut it in half."

"Let's test it!" Goku said. Gohan nodded and got himself ready.

Kaioshin concentrated for a moment, and then said a few words in an ancient language. A large black cube of unknown composition flew towards Gohan.

Raising the blade, Gohan brought it down onto the object, and stared incredulously as the blade snapped in two.

Everyone stared as the invincible blade broke. No one said a word.

"Oh thank you!" A voice said. "I've been stuck in there forever!" He looked around. "Wow…I was in there a long time…I'm the East Kaioshin."


	13. Moment's Reprieve

The sword lay broken and a little old man stood over it. Everyone simply stared incredulous at the old figure.

"I am the Kaioshin." Kaioshin said. "Who are you?"

The old man closed his eyes. "I'm from twenty seven generations of Kaioshin in the past. The servants of an evil woman named Kinoko sealed me within that sword."

"What?" Gohan said. "That's who we're fighting now?"

"You have no chance without my help." The Elder said gravely. "Your fighting strength is frankly amazing, but her power is even greater still."

"We taught them fusion." Goku said.

"The metamuri version?" the Elder said. "That'll help, but they need more than that. Sit down, I shall unlock the depths of your power, boys." The two of them looked at each other.

"That…that's a pretty common ability." Goku said, incredulous.

"Not the way I do it." The Elder said. "Sit down, and remain perfectly still for the next twenty four hours."

"Twenty four hours?" Gohan said, incredulous. "But there's no way we have that much time!"

"You do, because Kinoko doesn't know where we are." the Elder said. "You will have enough time, because she doesn't yet recognize you as threats. Her power goes unchecked in the living world; she won't turn her eyes here unless we give her a reason."

The two young men sat, cross legged upon the grass. They closed their eyes and remembered that they'd trained for much worse in their lives, and that this was nothing compared to the hell that was the Room of Spirit and Time.

Bulma sat upon the grass elsewhere. She sighed, wondering if they'd pull another victory out of nowhere again. She lay down, and closed her eyes. Vegeta hadn't even been gracious enough to get her in person, although she heard he was in the afterlife.

"Woman." A voice said. "So you're still alive."

Bulma looked up, her eyes open in shock. "Vegeta…"

"The brat's strong." Vegeta said, not facing her. "I don't like his hair, but I guess that's just his blood." She stared up at him. His broad shoulders, his tall proud hair, and the way he crossed his arms all the time. She was an old woman now but she still gave him butterflies.

"I did what I could for him…" She said. "Would you have been there for him if…"

"Would I have?" He chuckled, finally turning around. "Honestly, I doubt it." He said with his usual princely scowl.

"Gohan said that…" Bulma said, closing her eyes. The scars were laid bare again; she couldn't cry in front of him, it'd been so long ago.

"When the androids attacked, I at first treated them like sport. When I saw the others, I…" The prince closed his eyes, and Bulma could swear his voice wavered just a bit. "I knew the androids had greater strength than I did, I knew they would kill me swiftly. I could have turned and ran. I could have tried to flee. I saw the others and the urge to run quieted. I was a saiyan prince." He said. "To flee from battle would have been cowardice. And there was Kakkarott's brat. The little half-breed was right there with the rest of us. I don't know why, but when I saw the kid I hardened my heart against death. He was the last of my kind, he was a child and he had the chance to continue the blood." The prince closed his eyes and reopened them. "For all of his foolishness, Kakkarott's brat had potential. Gohan never saw the atrocities I saw, never committed the atrocities I committed. I deserved death, but Kakkarott's son did not. After that, facing certain death was easy. I knew I was condemned, that I would be reincarnated. My last thought was a hope that I would be reincarnated as another warrior, one who could earn true honor."

Bulma had never seen him like this. She stood up, and put her arms around his waist. "Vegeta…" She said.

"This is heaven…" Vegeta said. "Kakkarott and I can fight endlessly. We can throw our all into the heat of battle, and never fear death. We eat, we fight, and we live to fight another day. It's a saiyan's paradise. It's also my hell, because I could not raise my own son. I even missed you." He embraced her within his arms.

Elsewhere the two half saiyans sat on the grass, waiting for their time to be up. Both warriors thought it was stupid but were humoring the old man. He was a kai, after all, and they could be trusted.

Time wore on endlessly, and Trunks could only wonder where Vegeta had gone.

Many hours later, the Elder finally stood up, and smiled. "Well boys…" he said. "You should be done. Try to become super saiyans."

Trunks was first, channeling his ki gathering his power. As he did so, he could feel a swell of energy within himself. The power grew and expanded far beyond his super saiyan limits, but he had not transformed. "Wow…" He said, feeling his aura. He could use all of the power he had in reserve, and he could feel a great deal more.

Gohan on the other hand simply erupted with energy. His power had grown in leaps and bounds, exceeding his previous limits. He grinned wickedly. "This is amazing."

"Yeah it is!" Trunks said, looking over at Gohan. "Holy, Gohan, your hair! You're not a super saiyan, but still…."

"Your hair's sticking all out like if you're a super saiyan but you don't look any different otherwise." Gohan said.

"So that's what this does, then…" Trunks said. The Kaio nodded.

"Good, this will help. What should we do now?" Gohan asked.

"We have to confront Kinoko…but where?" Trunks looked around.

"I have an idea…" Goku said. "It's a perfect place with nobody around."

Everyone looked at him, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Where's that, dad?" Gohan asked.

"Snake way…" Goku said.


	14. Fusion Explosion

Two warriors stood on a bridge far older than anyone could identify. The ancient walkway had guided warriors through itself for time immemorial. It stretched thousands of miles in both directions, and the sky seemed to stretch infinitely.

The two warriors, Gohan and Trunks, looked at each other, nodded, and began to power up. Across the dimensional barrier between the living and the dead, the evil Kinoko could hear the call. She felt them, in another world. Her power had grown considerably since their last confrontation, and now she had reacquired her ability to traverse dimensions.

"There you are boys…" She said, popping in. Her power was even greater than they originally thought, and they could tell why they needed to use the awesome power of fusion. "I'm back, care to play?"

Gohan looked to Trunks, and Trunks looked to Gohan. They began to move.

"Fu…"

"Sion…"

"HAAA!!!!" as one they screamed, and the world was enveloped in light.

After several seconds, the light finally faded, and where two warriors once stood, one did now. His eyes were blue, and his face scowled. His hair stood straight up and then cascaded down to the middle of his back. The sides of his head were covered in lavender.

"Ohhhh, what a trick…" She grinned.

"My name is Gohenks, and you're dead!" With that, he vanished. Kinoko stared for a fraction of a second, not realizing just how fast her foe truly was.

A foot met the side of her head, sending shockwaves through the air. She spun through the sky, twirling endlessly through the air, unable to slow herself down. She managed to stop herself, but only long enough to see her foe crashing down upon her, eyes full of rage.

She raised her hand to punch him, but he seemed to smirk and then vanish before her eyes. She screamed as his knee met the small of her back. She turned swiftly around, hoping to catch him, but met his fist instead.

"What happened to you?" She screamed.

"I got stronger!" The fused warrior roared, slamming his knee into her stomach, before slamming both fists into her back.

She spiraled downward, and snake way shuddered. She crawled to her feet, which shook beneath her.

Gohenks glared down at her, and then flew down towards her. She gathered her bearings and met him in mid air. Two warriors slammed fists into jaws, shaking the very air around them.

She recovered faster, and charged him, attacking with a barrage of blows. Gohenks met each blow in turn, blocking and attacking. Faster and faster they went, striking blows that could level mountains and shake seas.

Finally Gohenks caught her fist, and landed a solid head butt. While she was disoriented, he fired a blast of energy directly into her face. She growled and lunged at him flying as fast as she could, violently slamming into the road with him taking the brunt of the force.

Gohenks roared in pain as he felt back meet unforgiving stone. Ordinary stone would have simply shattered, but snake way was far stronger than most roads. Before he could stand, she leaped into the air and slammed her foot into his chest.

In one liquid motion Gohenks spun to his feet and knocked her legs from beneath her. Not content to be hit again, Kinoko vanished before he could land another blow.

He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye before she could land the next blow, and slammed his elbow into the side of her head.

She flew through the air, and Gohenks got an idea. Vanishing from sight, he flew to meet her in mid air, and slammed his fists into her chest again.

Her screams would have echoed as she plummeted through the air, hurling too fast to gain control of herself.

She slammed once again into the road, skipping off of it and bouncing into the air. She growled and jumped to her feet, charging high into the air again

They fought with might and main, but neither could gain control of the fight. Their strength was even, but he was at the disadvantage. He would lose the fusion soon, but he couldn't get a chance to finish her off.

Growling, she kicked him away and flew towards the clouded sky. Gathering her energy, she turned and blasted downward at Gohenks.

Gohenks vanished before the blast hit. Soon he was hovering beside her, and they stared each other in the eye. Charging across the clouds, they scattered the particles into the air behind them. Colliding in mid-air, the impact sent both of them flying away.

"That's it, I'm done!" Gohenks growled in his simultaneous voices, drawing his hands back.

"Oh, what an epic finish…" She said, grinning and gathering her energy.

"KA!" came the sound, filling the space between heaven and hell. "ME!" The warrior screamed across the endless sky. "HA!" The glow intensified, blinding any who might witness his power. "MEEEEE…." He roared, feeling the energy coalesce, barely contained in his hands. "HAAAAAA!!!!" He screamed, blasting downwards.

"YOMI…KURASA…KAIMETSU!" She roared, firing a blast of dark violet energy to match Gohenks' own

Violet and blue collided in mid air, blinding any who might see. Gohenks poured all he had into the blast, overwhelming her resistance. She pushed back with all she had, but it wasn't enough.

Finally, she was out of sight, and he allowed himself to relax. She was finished; he could no longer feel her ki. He flew to snake way, where the fusion finally separated the two warriors. It didn't last a half hour, but it lasted enough.

"That was…hard…" Trunks said, laying down.

"Yeah…"

"YOU!" The voice filled the two of them with fear. She hovered near them. "You've pushed me to my limits and beyond, but I will not die to mere apes!" She screamed. "No, not apes…"

With a heavy sigh, Gohan and Trunks stood on shaky legs. Their power was drained; they didn't have the power to finish the fight. Still, Kinoko wasn't in the greatest shape.

"Die!" She roared, speeding towards them, preparing to end the battle.


	15. Twin Blades

The sound of thunder hit two pairs of ears as their foe vanished before their eyes.

"The fusion didn't work?" it was Goku.

"She was…too strong…" Gohan said, struggling to his feet. "You don't have to save me, dad…" He said.

"I didn't come to save you…" Goku said, throwing a pair of senzu, one to each of them. They ate them quickly, looking up to Goku.

"Catch!" A voice cried far above them. Piccolo threw two shining objects that slammed into the stone of the walkway, and stuck. Their swords gleamed in whatever light was cast over the world around them. The Z sword had been restored, and Trunks' sword was in good condition.

"My sword can't…" Trunks said.

"Kaioshin used some of that 'strongest stuff in the universe' to repair Gohan's sword and to enhance yours." Goku said with a smile.

"Thanks dad…" Gohan said as he and Trunks readied their blades. Goku raised two fingers to his forehead, and the two of them vanished.

"Where are they??" the scream nearly ruptured their ears. "Twice they sneak attacked me, and twice they run away!" Then her eyes grew wide at the sight of her foes. "You dare use that sword!" She screamed, materializing twin blades and charging both of them.

Gohan came from the right, Trunks came from the left. Gohan swung down while Trunks swung upwards. Twin blades met their swords in mid air, before both warriors sped up.

Faster than any human eyes, three warriors battled across the skies in the other world. Kinoko growled, fearing the touch of the blade that was used to imprison her so long ago.

Gohan swung at her midsection as Trunks swung from above as Kinoko blocked. Kinoko swung at Gohan, but he vanished as she tried to attack back. She turned around expecting him to come at her from behind, but he wasn't there. Trunks charged faster, causing her to parry faster, wondering where Gohan was.

Suddenly shifting to the left, she stared as the blade of Gohan's sword came at her from behind, nearly bisecting her. The two warriors narrowly avoided colliding in mid-air, and Kinoko took the advantage.

Her speed was incredible as she swung her twin swords faster and faster. The two saiyans could barely keep up. She spun wildly around, producing no openings. It was all they could do to keep her from dicing them into pieces. Even with two of them, the battle seemed hopeless.

Elsewhere, far away from snake way on a small blue planet, a former resident returned home. He stayed only for a moment to fetch something, and swiftly left.

Gohan looked at Trunks, and nodded. Trunks nodded back. Both warriors were counting down the remaining time. Then Kinoko blasted them both back.

"You cannot hope to defeat me!" She laughed cruelly. "I am the uncontested queen of the universe. Bow before me, and your deaths will be both swift and merciful."

The battle seemed hopeless, despite their earlier battle as Gohenks, she seemed as strong as ever. Her power seemed infinite, endless. There had to be a weakness. Then Gohan looked at his sword. Was there something about the weapon that had enabled her defeat so long ago?

Gohan struggled to remember how long it had been since the last fusion. He shook his head of cobwebs and nodded to Trunks. Let her keep gloating, the silent nods indicated. If she kept it up long enough, she could accidentally give them time to refuse.

"Yes, with the death of you lowly beasts, I shall wreak havoc upon this world and the material world!" She laughed with hideous laughter. "Finally I have my…Ooomph!"

She exploded from sight, vanishing far out of vision. Vegeta growled. "Does she ever stop that incessant prattling?" He asked.

Gohan shook his head. "Nope, why are you here?"

Vegeta tossed two small objects into the air, one at Gohan, one at Trunks. "Korin on earth says hello." He said, giving his classic smirk. "I don't know how far I knocked her, but it's been an hour easy since the fusion broke. Finish this."

The two warriors nodded, eating the senzu. Vegeta looked off towards the horizon presumably in the direction he sent her. No one said a word.

"She'll be here soon." He said quietly. "You may not get another shot at this. You can do it, you have to." He turned away from them, and raised two fingers to his forehead. "I don't say things like this very often, so listen up. I'm proud of you, Trunks, and Gohan. I am proud to call you saiyan warriors. I'll be with your mother, Trunks, watching you. I'm always watching you." With that, Vegeta vanished.

Gohan nodded to Trunks, and Trunks to Gohan. As one, they threw their swords high into the air. As they hurled upwards, words filled the air. When the weapons came back down, they landed in the hands of not two warriors, but one. Gohenks twirled the swords, and readied himself.


	16. The Fall of Darkness

"Where is he?" She roared as she returned. "Oh, so you two got together and fused again? Well that's great, but it won't do any good."

Gohenks merely grinned and brandished his two swords. "This ends now, here." He said.

"Once I kill you, no one will stand in…"

"NO!" Gohenks shouted over her. "As long as people draw breath, people like you will have opposition! You can kill, destroy, and ravage all you like, but you cannot destroy hope!"

"Watch me." She said with an evil grin, materializing her swords once again before hurling downward at the lone fused warrior.

Gohenks launched himself from snake way, blades bare. They clashed in the middle. Blades clashed faster than any human eye could see. Kinoko swung as fast as she could, but her offense was met with an equally swift defense. Worse for her, he wasn't tiring.

Eventually Gohenks caught her with a kick to the jaw, sending her hurling upward. As he flew to meet her, she vanished, only to try to cut his feet. Gohenks deflected the blade and spun around with his other sword. She blocked that, and came back with her own. He smirked and vanished.

She growled, and then felt a kick to her lower back. The pain wracked her body as she spun around. He appeared for but a second, before vanishing.

"Bragging about your speed?" She growled, thrusting her sword into the space he was sure to occupy. "You only have thirty minutes."

"More than enough." Gohenks said as he vanished.

Kinoko gurgled in sudden pain as she bent over. Her stomach ached with intense pain. Her eyesight faded. It…hurt. She opened her eyes with barely enough time to see the Z sword swinging at her neck. She bent backwards, barely dodging the blade. She flipped through the air, stopping herself several yards away from Gohenks.

Gohenks didn't give her time to recover, attacking swiftly. He slashed at her from above, forcing her to dodge. Then from below, but she vanished. Suddenly he felt a rush of wind from behind him as he ducked away from her sudden attack.

Kicking behind him, his foot only met air as he felt her knee squarely on his face. Flying backwards, he recovered only a moment before her sword met his neck, ducking down under her weapon.

He thrust forward with Trunks' sword, and she batted it away, lunging forward with her own. He knocked it aside, and slammed his head into hers as a momentary disruption. She growled and kicked at his head, but he vanished. Then a sharp pain hit her in the thighs as her legs were violently kicked. She flipped through the air for a second before he slammed both feet into her midsection, sending her hurling to the road below.

She bounced off of the ground and was in the air with a flash, crossing her blades and slashing at him with both weapons. She met only an image, however, as he brought both blades down on her. Suddenly her right hand reached out to block the Z sword, but Trunks' sword managed to nick her arm. As she grimaced, Gohenks slashed at her with the Z sword again. This time she wasn't fast enough, and he got her in the other arm.

She flinched for only a moment, and then redoubled her assault. She attacked faster and faster, trying to break his defense. He knew his time was swiftly going to end. He managed to dodge one of her attacks, and slammed her down onto the road below. His eyes went wide at the sight. Something was different.

Kinoko had been cut once on each arm. On the arm cut by Trunks' sword, the wound no longer bled and she had full use of it. On the other arm, the wound was still bleeding, and it was slower moving too. He chuckled.

"That's it…" Gohenks said. "You're afraid of this sword." He said, raising the Z sword in the air. "It was used to seal you before. Now how was that?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"I bet this sword hurts more than most. You're a demon, and this is a holy blade. It was forged for an ancient hero, and when it was used to slay you, had a god sealed inside of it. The other sword is merely metal, but this sword, this could kill you."

"No…." She said. "No, no…that's not true." She stammered. Gohenks charged. He brought both weapons to her, ready to end it now.

She brought her weapons up to block, but he crossed his swords. Her weapons were trapped between his. With the force of his strike, the blades shattered. Kinoko was disarmed.

"No!" She screamed as she tried to concentrate. Both blades flashed as she tried to block them. Gohenks swung faster than he ever had before, trying to keep her from materializing new swords. As she tried to block the blades barehanded, the cuts were running deep. Because he was swinging swords and she hands, her speed was enough to keep up, but the wounds, ever so small, were accumulating.

He dropped Trunks' sword to snake way below and gripped the Z sword with both hands. Coming from above, her hands barely met the blade midway. Still the weight of the weapon was more than she could handle. He freed one of his hands from the hilt of the blade. With the weapon capable of cutting her and wounding her, she couldn't afford to let go of her block, he had her.

"Goodbye." He said, bringing his other hand up. Snake way lit up with a bright light, and Kinoko was gone. Existence was free of it's most ancient terror. He had won. Gohenks fell out of the air and landed just before the fusion separated.

"Well…looks like we did it." Gohan said, breathing hard.

"Yeah…." Trunks said, panting, before reaching down to grab his sword. Goku appeared and walked over to the two of them. They nodded to him as they touched his shoulders, and then they disappeared.


	17. Afterlife Reunion

"King Yemma says he's willing to let you guys stay here for a few hours and hang out." Goku said. "You know, for saving the entire universe."

"Well that's cool." Gohan said, sitting down. "So why didn't you do it?" He asked Goku.

"I don't think I could have." Goku said, shaking his head. "Or at least, I don't know if I could have. It's not my job anymore, to save the world and protect the innocent. That's your job now." He said with a sad smile. "We're dead."

Gohan nodded. "I couldn't protect the earth when it needed me most. I had to go back into the past and…"

"Bulma told me. There were some times when I wasn't strong enough. In my first fight with Yamcha, he nearly killed me because I was hungry. I only lived because he saw Bulma and was afraid of girls." Everyone laughed. "My first real run in with my own limits was against Tao." He said, remembering the distant past. "I couldn't protect Bora, and then Tao nearly killed me. Until that moment, none of my enemies was so willing to kill me, and so capable. Again, I barely lived."

Gohan nodded.

"My worst mistake was easily against Tambourine. It was the first time my anger had gotten the best of me, and the last. I was hungry, tired, and completely out of control. He danced circles around me easily, because I didn't have the energy or focus to fight him right. After the first fight, I ate, rested, and calmed down. Once I was able to focus he was child's play."

"I've taken shortcuts to strength, though. Like the arm and…"

"Did I ever tell you the story of the Ultra Divine Water?" Goku asked.

"No…"

"It was either lethal poison, or it doubled the strength of the user." Goku said. "It was a shortcut, and in a fair world, I would have never tried it. But a complete monster was threatening the world, a monster responsible for killing my best friend, and a monster that had killed Shenron, had Master Roshi die against him, and had killed Chiaoutzu. At that moment, he was also about to kill Tien, my newest friend. If I drank it, I could die. If I didn't, everyone I loved and cared about was doomed. It wasn't a hard decision. Sometimes, Gohan, you have to do what you have to do to protect what matters."

Gohan smiled. Even as a grown man, his father had lessons he could teach him. He sighed and lay down in the soft grass. This was a peaceful place, a beautiful place, his father deserved it.

Elsewhere, Bulma sat next to Vegeta. They talked, about everything. The afterlife had changed Vegeta. He had grown in strength of heart, and was now at peace. His rivalrly with Goku had settled down into a friendly one. He was more honest and open about things.

Trunks soon joined them, and Vegeta sparred with his son. To Vegeta's delight, the boy was strong. Maybe not as strong as a warrior who had twenty years of nonstop training, but very skilled. Trunks got to know his father, and his concerns were at peace.

"Hey buddy." Krillen said, sitting down next to Gohan.

"Hey…" Gohan said with a smile. "How's the afterlife?"

"It's good…" Krillen said. "I'm glad you beat the androids." He said. "It's crazy to see how much taller than me you are." Gohan laughed. "Don't worry about us. We're doing just fine. When you go home, I want you to rebuild the earth. Make things right." He said. Gohan nodded.

"Have you gotten stronger?" Gohan asked with a grin.

"Oh of course." He said. "I could probably beat the androids now, just stinks I had to be dead to get strong enough." Gohan laughed. "Wanna spar to see?" Krillen asked. Gohan agreed.

Much to Gohan's surprise, Krillen wasn't bragging. He was faster, stronger, and more powerful than the androids. After their spar, they laughed and sat down, talking endlessly about everything.

"Videl huh?" Krillen asked. "Is she cute?"

"Yeah." Gohan laughed. "She's a nice girl; I want to get to know her better, once everything settles down."

Krillen had a sad look on his face, for a moment. "I only wish I had the chance to meet a nice girl, before, you know, I died." Gohan nodded.

Soon, however, things had to come to an end. Uranai Baba suddenly appeared, and explained that Yemma wanted the living back in the living world.

"Well, I guess that means we have to go." Gohan said, hugging and shaking hands.

"Alright father, I suppose this is it for now." Trunks said, extending his hand. To his shock, Vegeta chose to hug him instead. With that, Subutar, Gohan, Trunks, Bulma and Shousaku, along with the nameks, prepared to be teleported back to New Namek.


	18. Endings and Beginnings

In their eagerness to get back home, the earthlings only stayed long enough to collect Dende and prepare for their voyage home. Subutar collected the coordinates for earth, but wanted to see if he could find any traces of his family before heading there.

The trip back was uneventful and boring, as the trip there had been. When they finally landed, they visited Videl.

"Hey guys, how did everything go?" She asked.

Gohan grinned. "Come on." He said, grabbing her up. With that, Gohan, Dende, Trunks and Shousaku took off into the air.

"Hey can you teach me how to fly?" Videl asked.

"I suppose I could." Gohan said as they headed off towards Kami's Lookout.

Mr. Popo was watering the plants. It was really all he had to do anymore since Kami died.

"Hey Mr. Popo!" Gohan said, waving.

"Gohan, good to see you. Who's this?" Mr. Popo asked.

"This is Dende. He wants to be the new guardian of earth." Popo smiled, hearing the best news he'd heard in years.

"I don't see anything in him that would make him unworthy of the job." Popo said. With that, everyone hurried inside. The Lookout remained mostly untouched. It was in an out of the way location, apart from most civilization, and for the most part the androids had no reason ever to go near it.

"So those are dragon balls?" Videl asked, staring in wonder at the seven orbs. They pulsated with power, glowing periodically.

"Yup." Gohan said. "How many wishes can they make?"

"These? Two." Dende said. "They can bring any number of people back from the dead, any number of times, but only within one year." Gohan nodded. "But that should be more than enough to bring back the people who've died within the past year."

Gohan nodded. "Let's do it."

The world lit up with unimaginable power, and Bulma broke down crying. Shenron, the eternal dragon, floated high above them in the sky. Gohan laughed in sheer joy and hugged Bulma. Trunks, Shousaku and Videl had never seen the dragon before, and while happy, could not imagine the sheer joy that Gohan and Bulma felt. This was the true sign that everything was going to be okay.

"What is your wish?" Shenron asked.

"Shenron, restore to life everyone who was killed either by the androids or as a result of their destruction." Gohan said.

"It is a simple matter, what is your next wish?"

"Return to their original state all buildings and plant life that were destroyed by the androids, or were destroyed as a result of their rampages." Gohan said.

"It is done." Said the ancient dragon. And with that, Shenron vanished and the balls were scattered.

"Glad to see things are finally turning around." Said Gohan. "Hey Videl, when did you say you lost your family?" He asked. Her eyes lit up with hope for the first time in a long time. Then they returned back to their city.

"DAD!" Cried Videl, seeing her father among the crowd of newly living. The man turned and blinked, before he smiled wide and ran towards his daughter. They embraced, surprised and happy to see each other.

"What happened?" Asked Hercule. "I…I was dead." He said, shaking his head. Videl smiled and hugged him again.

"Everything's going to be fine now." Videl said. Gohan and Bulma couldn't help but agree.

Two Years Later (A/N: For those who have read it, I will be reverting to the naming conventions of my previous story, Gohan's Journey to the Past, in order to avoid confusion)

"Is everything ready for the trip?" Bulma asked. "This new one is a lot bigger than the old one, but don't pack too much."

"I know Bulma." Gohan said. "It's going to be great to see them again." He said, bouncing a small girl on his knee.

"Subutar is going to stay behind with his family and watch the place while we're gone." Bulma said.

"Wait, you're coming too?" Gohan asked.

"Let's see, you, Videl, little Pan, Trunks, and myself." She said with a smile. "Sounds about right to me."

"Sounds good." Gohan said. They all loaded up into the new time machine, and it rose into the air. Shousaku smiled as he watched it vanish.

Vegeta sat on the couch, flipping through channels. His latest training session had just ended. He growled and kept flipping. Absolutely nothing was ever on television. Mindless drivel followed by more mindless drivel. Vegeta contemplated throwing the remote through the television, but that made things more annoying than they had to be. Then he looked outside.

"Bulma, you might want to get out here!" He roared. Soon everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp. for a spontaneous reunion.

"Dad?" Gohan said as Goku and company landed. He put Chichi down, and she grimaced at him in frustration.

"I still don't see why you can't get a license, Goku." She said. "Oh hi, Ichidou, good to see you." She said with a smile, before heading inside.

"Oh, hey Ichidou, long time no see! How did things go?"

"Fine, fine." Gohan said. "Weren't you dead?"

"Well I was dead, then, but some guy showed up and I had to come back to save the world again. You know how it goes." Gohan chuckled.

"Hey Ichidou." Another voice said.

"Hey Gohan." Ichidou said with a grin. "You've grown up." The two men now met eye to eye.

"Yeah." Gohan said, scratching his head. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Videl, and our daughter, Pan."

Ichidou grinned. "That's exactly what happened to me. Meet my wife Videl, and our daughter, Pan." Everyone laughed.

"How's everything?" Gohan asked.

"Fine, but we're a little short in terms of warriors. There's me, Trunks, an alien we met named Subutar, and Shousaku…I mean Android 16."

Gohan nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

The celebration lasted through the night, and to the surprise of everyone, nobody had a hard time dealing with the fact that there were now two Trunks, two Bulmas, two Gohans, two Videls, and two Pans.

Goku talked about the experience with Buu, and Ichidou explained the deal with Kinoko and Chitai. However, eventually they decided to make their way back home.

As Gohan exited the time machine, he saw Subutar standing in the doorway.

"Did the reunion go well?" Gohan nodded. "We have an interesting situation."

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Come inside." Subutar said. Gohan shrugged and followed. Once they got inside, Gohan saw three young men and a young woman sitting at a table. Gohan looked to Subutar, who merely shrugged.

"Hey, did you beat the androids?" One of them said.

"Yes…why?"

"We're all pretty good fighters, but those androids were somethin' else. I was wondering if you could maybe teach us how to fight?" Gohan chuckled and shook his head. Apparently, it was time for a new generation to rise up.

A/N: Well there it is, sorry for the hiatus. I didn't mean for things to go down the way they did, but I'm glad I finally finished it. Thank you to everyone who waited for updates, and thank you to everyone who read it for the first time.


End file.
